


Нарциссы и мертвые листья

by Black_Malachite



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite
Summary: Лютик происходит из особой семьи с особыми магическими способностями. Их могут привязывать к другим, и тогда они будут делить со своими нареченными свою жизнь в обмен на их боль. И если нареченному суждено умереть, то они отдадут свою жизнь вместо его.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daffodils and dead leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664773) by [Kaiyo_no_Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyo_no_Hime/pseuds/Kaiyo_no_Hime). 



Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Лютик повторял это как мантру, лежа пластом на набитом соломой и блохами тюфяке, любезно предложенном ему хозяином таверны.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Грудная клетка взорвалась болью. Похоже на жесткий, прицельный удар. Сапогом? Это был только один человек? Или что-то худшее?

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Когда он почувствовал, как отрываются куски мяса от его истерзанной правой руки, его дыхание все же сорвалось. Ему хотелось вопить, свернуться в комок, прячась от мира и моля о милосердии. Как его нареченный вообще мог терпеть это? Агония пронзала его, погружая в бескрайнее море безумия, с каждым новым ударом истирая его разум в стеклянное крошево.

Он не мог даже представить, через какие муки проходил его нареченный, зная, что пульсировавшая в теле боль была лишь дальним эхом его ощущений. Больше всего он боялся ночей: ночами та приходила чаще. Тьма приносила не ужас, а страдания.

Охнув от мучительной боли, жидким огнем растекшейся в левом боку, он попытался сосредоточиться на своей мантре.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

«Дыши ради него», — скулил он, думая о своем нареченном, — «сделай вдох, еще один, и еще, дыши, пока не кончится воздух в легких. Он заслуживает того, чтобы продержаться хотя бы один еще миг».

Потому что, кем бы ни был его нареченный, он нуждался в этом. В каждом драгоценном глоточке воздуха, который не успевал вдохнуть. Каждый раз, когда ему наносят удар за ударом, Лютик будет дышать вместо него. Жить для него.

Он сделает что угодно. Что угодно.

Только чтобы прекратить эти страдания.

Прошла секунда. Другая. Третья. Лютик испустил дрожащий вздох, прислушиваясь к гуляющей на задворках сознания боли, глухой и нудной, словно растревоженная рана. Избиение закончилось. Его нареченный пережил еще одну ночь.

Но, что бы ни случалось, одно оставалось прежним.

Сделай вдох. Выдохни.

****

*******

Судьба Лютика была решена сразу же, как тот появился на свет. У его семьи, обедневших дворян, не было за душой ничего, кроме титула да пустынных одичавших угодий.

И фамильной магии, на которой можно было разжиться деньгами на торгах, выбирая претендента, готового заплатить кругленькую сумму. Достаточную для того, чтобы сохранять свои мрачные, унылые земли в семейном владении в неприкосновенности от рождающихся и рушащихся королевств.

Сторонящийся их люд распускал волны слухов об их извращенных семейных обычаях. Впервые Лютик столкнулся с ними еще в раннем детстве. Мол, они совокуплялись с монстрами. Отдавали своих детей в секты каннибалов. Вступали в кровосмесительные браки и рождали уродов.

Конечно же, ничто из этого не было правдой. Они были обычными людьми, а из монстров у них жили разве что утопцы в местном пруду.

Он помнил, как его мать, рыдая, часами смотрела на свою коллекцию плетеных кукол.

— Это ты, мой маленький Лютик, — сказала она ему утром его пятого дня рожденья, поднимая его на руки.

Самая последняя куколка, с голубыми, точно васильки, глазами, и копной рыжевато-каштановых соломенных волос, сидела у окна, уставившись стеклянным взглядом в пустоту. Сколько Лютик себя помнил, он всегда видел ее здесь, и озадачился, почему не догадался раньше, что это — _он_.

— А кто остальные куклы? — спросил он с любопытством.

Кажется, он помнил какие-то размытые образы, чьи-то теплые улыбки и горький смех. Его мать не могла смеяться. Он никогда не видел ее веселой.

— Твои братья и сестры, — отозвалась она, снимая все десять кукол с полки и, любовно погладив каждую, ставя их перед Лютиком.

Лютик нахмурился, рассматривая фигурки. Семь мальчиков и три девочки. Насколько он знал, у него был только один брат, старший, который сейчас учился в Оксенфурте. Он не помнил его, но отец часто упоминал его в разговорах. Как же он был горд им! Горд тем, что тот поддерживает честь их фамилии.

С самим Лютиком отец никогда не разговаривал, даже не обращался к нему. Если честно, Лютик вообще сомневался, что он когда-нибудь хотя бы замечал его.

— Они тоже в Оксенфурте, как Михал? — заинтересовался Лютик. — Когда они приедут домой?

Мать сдавленно всхлипнула и, притянув его к себе, начала раскачиваться на холодном полу, подвывая, в окружении своих куколок. Лютик к таким ее приступам рыданий давно привык, и потому просто устроился удобней в ее руках, позволяя ей убаюкивать его, точно грудного.

Он любил обниматься с ней, несмотря на то, что она всегда была при этом очень грустной.

— Наша семья необычна, — сказала она, и Лютик кивнул. Его отец часто говорил о важности и исключительности их семьи. Хотя их усадьба разваливалась, а угодья заросли лесом.

— Мы владеем особой магией, — продолжила она.

Лютик навострил уши. Это было для него новостью! Он никогда еще не слышал, что у них есть какая-то особая магия! Может, именно поэтому их семья была столь исключительна? И не поэтому ли жители соседних городков отзывались о них с таким презрением и плевали им вслед? Из зависти?

— Наши души можно связать с душами других, и тогда мы разделим участь своих нареченных.

— Разделим их участь? — не понял Лютик.

— Когда мы привязаны, мы чувствуем их боль. Мы сдерживаем ее, забирая ее малую часть на себя, — и она снова зарыдала. Потянувшись ближе, Лютик стер ее слезы.

Ему не нравилось, что его мать так опечалена. Ведь у них столь необычная семья, она должна быть рада!

— Когда наши нареченные стоят на пороге смерти, мы отдаем им свою жизнь, умирая вместо них, — простонала мать.

Лютик уже был знаком со смертью. Смерть — когда ты не можешь проснуться и становишься холодным. Он видел ее. Но еще никогда не ощущал ее дыхание так близко.

— Все твои братья и сестры умерли, чтобы их нареченные могли жить дальше.

— Как сказочные герои, — пробормотал Лютик. — Барды всегда поют о храбрости сказочных героев. А мои братья и сестры были храбрыми, мама?

— Да, мой милый Лютик, они были храбрыми, — голос матери дрогнул. — Они умерли, но их нареченные — короли и королевы — живы до сих пор.

— А я буду таким же храбрым, мам?

Тогда Лютик еще не задумывался, почему у его брата Михала не было куколки.

— Да, дорогой, — ответила она. — Ты привязан к очень важному человеку. Сама судьба обязывает его жить, и потому, едва ты родился, мы связали тебя с ним. И однажды ты отдашь ему свою жизнь.

Лютик серьезно кивнул.

— Это его боль ты чувствуешь, и ради него ты живешь и дышишь, — добавила мать.

Лютик уже слышал что-то подобное во время тренировок, на которых его учили дышать глубоко и размеренно, претерпевая боль. Знал, насколько важно сохранять ровный ритм, не сбиваясь на рваные вдохи, пока бесконечная мука обжигает тело.

Но он не знал, что дышит ради кого-то. Теперь его занятия приобрели еще большую важность.

— Когда я смогу с ним встретиться? — восторженно спросил Лютик.

Может, его нареченный придет на один из его дней рождения? Он рос в одиночестве, не имея ни друзей, ни знакомых, и эта встреча могла бы стать его праздничным подарком! Лучшим подарком!

— Никогда, — покачала головой мать. — Мы не должны видеться со своими нареченными. Это может спутать наши предназначения. Мы живем и умираем здесь, в безопасности, в окружении родных стен.

Лютик разочарованно поник. Ему хотелось повидать мир, встретиться со своим нареченным. Он не собирался проводить всю свою жизнь в их мрачном каменном доме, давясь от скуки и безделья и довольствуясь ежемесячными посещениями городского рынка в качестве развлечения. Он хотел стать чем-то большим, чем обожаемым матерью маленьким Лютиком.

— Но Михал уехал, — заметил он с обидой.

— У Михала нет нареченного, — объяснила мать, вытирая платком подсыхающие слезы и снова глядя куда-то сквозь Лютика. На кукол, наверное.

Кукол его братьев и сестер, которых он никогда не встречал и уже никогда не встретит. Далеких, покорных, не покидавших родной усадьбы, словно застенка, и умерших в ней же.

Лютик сглотнул. Он уже был знаком со смертью. Их фамильное кладбище было слишком большим. Его мать часто украшала цветами десять неприметных могилок.

Десять лет спустя Лютик украдет одну из лошадей из отцовской конюшни и пустится навстречу миру, гадая, кто же все-таки его нареченный. Который подчас испытывал такую боль, что у Лютика едва не перехватывало дыхание.

Но пока ему только пять. И, когда кукол все-таки убирают обратно на полку, он с мыслями о своем нареченном идет в столовую есть именинный пирог, который мать испекла для него на его день рождения.


	2. Chapter 2

Лютик _обожал_ Оксенфурт. Не только потому, что он не напоминал родные края, но еще и за то, насколько он был ярким. Целый мир, сияющий пестрыми красками, гудящий, словно пчелиный рой. Жизнь била здесь ключом. Неповторимая, особенная жизнь: в каждом городе она была разной и имела собственный привкус.

Казалось, здесь даже смердящие мусорные кучи воняли не слишком отвратительно.

В Оксенфурте Лютик чувствовал себя живым. Никто не просил его беречься, никто не напоминал, что его жизнь принадлежит его нареченному, а не ему. Не было бесконечных истерик матери, ожидавшей потерять его со дня на день, как потеряла она десять других своих детей.

Кровь в его венах — его. Воздух, который он вдыхает, — его. Размеренное биение его пульса — его. _Собственное._

И ему это нравилось. Каждое драгоценное мгновение его хрупкой жизни было восхитительным. Даже когда от голода сводило желудок, а капризная погода заставляла его то дрожать от холода, то потеть от жары.

Но все же он не мог забыть о своем предназначении. Сделай вдох, выдохни. Он мечтал встретиться со своим нареченным, великим, по словам матери, человеком, к которому был привязан.

Человеком, который не принадлежал к великим мира сего, но все же был отмечен судьбой.

Нырнув с головой в бурлящую стремнину городской жизни, Лютик быстро прославился как бард и поступил в университет, проживая на заработанные выступлениями деньги. Преподаватели в один голос нахваливали его талант, и Лютик расцвел, купаясь в долгожданном признании.

Еще преподаватели отмечали его идеальную технику контроля дыхания.

Конечно же его техника была идеальной, со смешком думал Лютик, ведь ему пришлось тренироваться в ней с самого детства.

«Ты держишь темп ровней метронома», — подшучивали однокурсники.

Конечно, ведь его сердце всегда билось ради кого-то другого.

Ничто не может заставить его прекратить петь!

Ничто и никогда, думал Лютик, сдерживая стоны во время выступлений. Он умеет терпеть боль, в которой тонет его нареченный. А за пронзительные, чувственные концерты его кошель пополнялся большим количеством звонких монет.

Однако его нареченного здесь не было. Лютик почти что чувствовал связь между ними, будто бы тонкую мерцающую ниточку, обдающую его неясным теплом в самые холодные зимние ночи. Его нареченный странствовал где-то далеко за пределами города, и Лютик поклялся себе, что однажды он его найдет.

Найдет и рассудит. Достоин ли он той второй жизни, которую рано или поздно ему предстоит получить? Жизни, которую отравлял Лютику на протяжении многих лет?

Стоит ли его существование тех слез, что выплакала мать за эти годы, пока, наконец, не сошла с ума от горя и не вышла из окна поместья, разбившись о мерзлую землю?

Он надеялся, что да, иначе вся его жизнь не имела смысла.

Поэтому через шесть лет, не имея с собой ничего, кроме грамоты об окончании университета, народной любви и лютни, Лютик пошел странствовать по свету.

Он больше не был тем забитым маленьким мальчиком, что жадно смотрел на открывающийся ему новый мир.

Он был состоявшимся взрослым человеком, который был готов пропустить этот мир через себя и выйти победителем. С каждым шагом — новые горизонты, каждое утро — благословение на грядущий день. Еще один день жизни, подаренный ему судьбой.

Сделай вдох. Выдохни.

****

*******

Манера кидаться в неугодных бардов едой была очаровательна, решил Лютик, потому как она избавляла его от голодной смерти. Зная, что голод притупляет восприятие, он радовался, что никогда не насыщался настолько, чтобы разобрать вкус брошенной в него дряни. Здесь, на дальних глухих трактах, вдали от веселых оксенфуртских студенческих таверн, после своих выступлений он часто оставался без гроша в кармане.

В университете судили строго, но рядом всегда было верное студенческое братство, где никто не скупился угощать друзей элем и находились пара товарищей, готовых разделить пару своих обедов во время безденежья. Здесь же не было никого, и он мог полагаться лишь на свой молодой талант да искренний голос…

Но у местных никогда не заводилось лишних денег, зато ругательств хватало с избытком.

Скривившись, он догрыз не полностью прогнившие куски подобранной моркови и решил попытаться переиначить одну из своих баллад. Все равно местным было плевать как на баллады, так и на распевающих их бардов, а ему самому классика уже порядком поднадоела. Один музыкант, разделивший с ним однажды ужин и комнату, посоветовал ему, чтобы прокормить себя, петь похабные песенки родных краев.

Но дома ему не доводилось слышать похабных песен. Там звучали лишь стоны плакальщиц да злорадное перешептывание за спиной. А попытки положить его фамильную историю на музыку вряд ли бы стали хорошей идеей. Никто не любит слушать о чужом горе.

Поэтому он наблюдал, учился. Перенял шутку о дочери рыбака, о жене пекаря, и даже написал пару куплетов о собственных приключениях с сестрой кожевника. Не упоминая, правда, ту часть, в которой ему пришлось удирать от ее разгневанного брата, но это все же того стоило.

Так он и жил, с радостью принимая все, что приносил ему новый день, и улыбаясь сквозь сжатые зубы, когда невидимые ножи терзали его плоть, а наливавшееся глухой болью тело ныло так, словно его хорошенько приложили о каждую твердую поверхность в городе. Лютик дивился невероятной выносливости своего нареченного: переломать себе все ребра и на следующий день, как ни в чем не бывало, влезать в новую передрягу.

Наслушавшись баек сельских старожилов, Лютик решил, что его нареченный охотится на монстров. Может, он рыцарь? Единственный наследник какой-нибудь зажиточной семьи. Или любимый незаконнорожденный сын одного из королей? Лютик даже представить не мог, кто еще мог бы позволить себе заплатить те деньги, которые требовала его семья за ритуал привязывания души.

Он продолжал странствия, следуя тусклому, горьковато-сладкому зову своего сердца. Однажды дорога завела его туда, где жили последние из эльфов, скрывающиеся от людского племени в своих золотых замках на краю света. Может, его нареченный был эльфом. Эльфийским принцем, которому уже никогда не суждено было воссесть на трон.

Это бы объяснило и постоянные избиения: всем известно, с какой жестокостью люди относились к эльфам.

И к ведьмакам, промелькнула в его голове безумная мысль, когда он приметил насупленного седого мужчину, сидящего особняком от всех в дальнем углу таверны. Ведьмака, чье лицо и руки были изборождены шрамами. Ведьмака, при приближении к которому его обострившаяся связь вспыхнула ярчайшим пламенем.

При виде него Лютик впервые в своей жизни забыл о том, как дышать. Этот ведьмак, о котором ходило столько чудовищных слухов, Геральт из Ривии, на мгновение заставил его забыть заученную с младенчества мантру.

Лютику было все равно.

Был ли тот бессердечным головорезом, как утверждала народная молва? Неужели Лютика привязали к человеку, у которого от человеческого остался один лишь облик? Поначалу разобрать было невозможно. Ведьмак был с ним холоден. Однако нехотя позволил Лютику сопровождать себя, — мог обойтись и без удара в живот, правда, — и Лютик счел это хорошим презнаменованием.

Речь Геральта едва не заставила Лютика разрыдаться.

Он не был привязан к человеку: его связали с ведьмаком. Но ведьмак оказался благородней многих людей. Даже не зная, какая магия соединяет его душу с душой Лютика, он предложил эльфам свою жизнь взамен на жизнь барда. Посочувствовал их тяжелой доле изгнанников и отдал последние гроши, что имел.

Все это время Лютик невольно волновался, не была ли его судьба связана с каким-нибудь преступником, которого избивали за его злодейства. С убийцей или насильником. Но вместо воплощения своих подспудных страхов он встретил сурового, честного ведьмака.

С его души словно бы упал многолетний тяжелый камень.

Ему внезапно отчаянно захотелось познакомиться с Геральтом поближе, узнать, что вызывало его улыбку и что он любил есть на завтрак, и почему вообще назвал свою лошадь Плотвой. Душу защекотало смутное желание развеять ту кровавую славу, что тянулась за ним мрачным шлейфом. Или хотя бы помочь людям принять его.

Он бы смог сделать это. Он бард, в конце концов. А есть ли барду лучший способ прославиться, чем прославлять в балладах свою музу?

— Я сделаю тебя легендой. Ты станешь желанным гостем в любой таверне, начиная с края света и заканчивая сердцами королевств, — пылко пообещал болтающийся позади Плотвы Лютик, перебирая струны своей лютни.

Геральт лишь проворчал что-то, и Лютик решил счесть это одобрением.

— Баллада о Белом Волке, в исполнении Лютика, лучшего барда всех времен и народов!

На этот раз Геральт не удостоил его даже ворчанием, но Лютик чувствовал, что тот не так уж и против: скорей, просто не воспринимает его всерьез. Душа Лютика пела в его груди, пела о зиме и наступающей весне, и он уже воображал себе картины их будущих приключений.

Вот только бы головная боль, донимавшая ведьмака, перестала б свербеть в висках, отвлекая его от написания его лучшей баллады.


	3. Chapter 3

Лежа на спине у потрескивающего костра, Лютик бездумно перебирал струны лютни и смотрел на звезды. Куда бы ни заносила его судьба, их россыпь на темном бархате неба была постоянна. Маленькие мерцающие искорки, доверчиво повествовавшие о мирах, растворившихся в небытии вечности задолго до его рождения.

Такие истории всегда зачаровывали его.

— Геральт, — позвал он, не отрывая глаз от неба, — сколько тебе лет?

Скрежет затачиваемого о камень меча на секунду прервался, тут же зазвучав вновь, и Лютик усмехнулся: разговорить непоколебимого ведьмака казалось непосильной задачей. В лучших случаях ему отвечали неразборчивым бурчанием.

Неудивительно, что он чаще говорил с Плотвой, чем со своим нареченным. Плотва, по крайней мере, лучше умела поддерживать диалог.

— Я слышал, что ведьмаки могут жить тысячу лет, — продолжил он. — Ты видел, как рождались звезды? Как первые люди прибывали на эти земли, под насмешливыми взглядами эльфов, затворявшихся в своих угасающих королевствах?

Он знал, что все это выдумка. Да, ведьмаки и вправду жили дольше людей, но тысяча лет было слишком даже для его склонного к приукрашиванию воображения. Скорей они могли пережить тысячу ранений, прежде чем сгинуть в бесконечном калейдоскопе схваток.

Вообще-то, прикинул он, это могло бы стать замечательной строчкой для одной из его баллад. Искалеченная душа, которая терпит тысячи людских поношений и издевательств и умирает, защищая своих обидчиков ото зла. Нужно будет еще добавить для живости пару-тройку батальных сцен, но в целом должно выйти неплохо.

А чем больше ему заплатят, тем чаще они смогут спать в тавернах. И мыться.

Пряный, отдающий луком запах лошадиного пота уже начинал въедаться и в него самого, и Лютик это ненавидел.

Его большой палец внезапно запульсировал краткой болью, и он обреченно вздохнул.

— В правой седельной сумке еще осталось немного этой твоей травяной мази, — напомнил Лютик.

Он весь вечер пытался сочинить мелодию к своей новой балладе. А вот такие маленькие порезы всегда ужасно щипались, когда он пытался играть. Если б это было выступление, он бы сдержался, но терпеть ради одного лишь Геральта?

В любом случае, уже становилось поздно, и он устал. Хороший повод отложить лютню.

— И не смотри на меня так. Я же не виноват, что ты всегда бесишься, когда опять режешь пальцы, очищая меч. А ранку лучше обработать сейчас, пока туда не попала какая-нибудь зараза.

Геральт уставился на него с ненавистью, поднимаясь, но Лютик проигнорировал его взгляд, занятый укладыванием своей драгоценной лютни в чехол. Его маленькая эльфийская прелесть, помогающая ему зарабатывать денежки, не могла пострадать. Она была так же дорога ему, как Геральту — его мечи.

С единственным отличием: она никогда ему не вредила. Его пальцы давно загрубели достаточно для того, чтобы игра не причиняла боли.

Вернувшийся Геральт принес с собой слабый аромат травяной мази, и Лютик кивнул ему, улыбаясь. Теперь он хотя бы был уверен, что к утру боль в его пальце пройдет. Он был бесконечно счастлив, что на ведьмаках все заживало как на собаках, иначе бы он вряд ли смог сбежать из дому.

Да и вообще, по чести говоря, вряд ли бы прожил больше года.

Вот действительно, все ли ведьмаки соглашались так рисковать собой, или его принадлежал к числу особо буйных?

Он расслабленно вытянулся на траве, закутываясь в одеяло и смотря сквозь полуприкрытые веки на костер. Танцующие языки пламени освещали фигуру Геральта, вернувшегося к затачиванию мечей.

— Ведьмаки живут долго, — сказал Геральт, и Лютик моргнул от неожиданности, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Ни один не прожил тысячи лет.

— А ты проживешь, — зевнул Лютик. — Спорим на мою жизнь, что проживешь.

Геральт лишь покачал головой, и Лютик снова прикрыл глаза. Он не солгал: будь у него несколько жизней, он бы отдал Геральту их все, только бы тот жил как можно дольше. За месяцы совместных странствий ему удалось проникнуть за непробиваемый панцирь упрямца.

Геральт был груб, резок, и порой от него ужасно несло, но он был хорошим. Он помогал тем, кто не мог ему заплатить, и не принимал деньги у тех, кто едва сводил концы с концами. Когда его доводили, он никогда не поднимал в свою защиту ничего, тяжелее кулака.

Ему просто нужен был человек, который бы напоминал ему, что и он достоин чьей-то заботы.

Лютик даже не мечтал стать кем-то большим.

Иногда он задумывался, мог ли он умереть до ведьмака. В фамильных преданиях не было ни одного случая, чтобы кто-то из их семьи скончался до смерти своего нареченного. Он не знал, как образовывалась связь между душами, как не знал и ее мощь.

Все, что было ему известно — когда Геральт будет стоять на пороге смерти, он своим последним вдохом вдохнет в него новую жизнь, исполняя свое предназначение.

Несмотря на то, что его предназначение обрело форму самого сварливого человека, которого он только встречал в своей жизни.

— Засыпай, Лютик, — пророкотал Геральт, и Лютик кивнул.

Он сможет это сделать. Это ведь не так уж и сложно.

****

***

Лютик в ужасе уставился на нависающую над ним кикимору. Он слышал истории о них, даже много историй, но не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит их вживую. И теперь, оказавшись здесь, глубоко сожалел о череде предпринятых им решений, которые его сюда и завели.

В первую очередь о том, что вообще вылез из-под своего одеяла.

Потому что было очевидно, что ему выпал шанс получить ответ на свою недавнюю мысль о том, повлияет ли его смерть на Геральта.

Оскальзываясь в грязи, он, в попытке уклониться, перекатился на другой бок, и лапа — это такая лапа?! — монстра с громким чавканьем ухнула вниз.

— Геральт! — заорал он на пределе легких, извиваясь в рыхлой жиже. Кикимора яростно молотила лапами туда, где он находился лишь мгновение назад.

Ему не помешало бы научиться сражаться, подумал он. Если б у него было, чем сражаться, он бы, возможно, и сразил это страшилище.

— Геральт! — взвизгнул он, когда мохнатая лапа вдавила его в болотистую грязь.

Секундой позже запела сталь, и готовая пронзить его клешня с всплеском шлепнулась наземь. Лютик облегченно выдохнул, но тут же осознал, что до сих пор придавлен, а кикимора явно в ярости.

Он не мог винить ее. Он бы тоже разъярился, если бы ему оторвали руку.

— Подвинься, — рыкнул Геральт, бросаясь на монстра.

— Сам бы хотел, — огрызнулся Лютик, ерзая в грязи, — но я придавлен!

Одна из лап лягнула Геральта, сбивая его с ног, и Лютик сморгнул. Это было больно. Если Геральт и не переломал ребра, то ушиб заработал точно. Лютик мешался, и ему нужно было как-то выбраться отсюда, раз уж он не мог помочь ведьмаку в битве.

Но чудовище явно больше привлекал сам Лютик, чем его седоволосый друг, и потому, избавившись от Геральта, оно снова переключило внимание на него.

Мохнатая лапа воткнулась в его бок, и Лютик закашлялся от боли. Теперь ему даже не придется скрывать боль в ребрах, поморщился он. Совокупность ранений — своего и чужого — будет аукаться ему еще долго.

— Лютик! — зарычал Геральт, и вонзившаяся в него лапа внезапно грохнулась поперек него, измочаленная и склизкая.

Он смотрел, как Геральт пригибается, уворачиваясь от атаки, и вскидывает вверх меч, слитным движением перерубая кикиморе голову. Чудовище повалилось в грязь. Геральт тяжело дышал, и Лютик, сквозь привычную дымку размеренного дыхания, чувствовал его ноющие ребра.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

— У тебя кровь, — сказал Лютик, все еще придавленный трупом к земле.

Ведьмак и в самом деле был ранен. Ничего особо серьезного, но ссадины жгло и дергало, и Лютик боялся, что в болотной воде Геральт подхватит инфекцию. Он вообще удивлялся, как тот ухитрился до сих пор не умереть, учитывая свое наплевательское отношение к здоровью.

Лютик не собирался жертвовать своей жизнью ради умирающего из-за какой-то там болотной дряни ведьмака, нет, спасибо.

— Я в порядке, — пробурчал Геральт, хромая к Лютику и помогая ему приподнять тяжелую клешню. Лютик, вставший, наконец, на ноги, обреченно уставился на свои порванные штаны.

Ему и вправду нужно было прекращать разгуливать везде в концертных костюмах. Но ему слишком нравились мягкие прикосновения шелков. Он все детство проходил в колючей шерсти, раздражавшей его пульсирующие болью раны, и не имел ни малейшего желания опять к этому возвращаться.

Ну, по крайней мере, к шерстяной одежде. Ничто не могло остановить Геральта от получения новых увечий.

— Кой черт тебя туда понес? — хмуро осведомился Геральт, когда они двое, мокрые до нитки и по уши изгвазданные в грязи, все же добрались до места ночевки.

Плотва резко фыркнула, и Лютик мог поклясться, что на мгновенье она нахмурилась. Он понимал ее: он бы тоже не обрадовался перспективе проводить время в их компании, источавшей такой смрад. Не пристало столь благовоспитанной лошади, как она, пятнать себя грязью и смертью.

— Я хотел набрать воды, — вздохнул Лютик, подбирая брошенный котелок, — для завтрака.

Геральт уставился на него. Лютик уставился в ответ.

— Ручей в противоположной стороне, — наконец рявкнул Геральт.

— Откуда я мог знать?! — Лютик в отчаньи всплеснул руками.

— Схожу за водой.

— Я пытался помочь, — заупрямился Лютик.

— Вода опасна, — напомнил Геральт. — Сначала ты должен научиться драться.

_Ты должен научиться контролировать дыхание. Это единственное, что тебе нужно уметь._

В голове вновь прозвучал голос матери, и он вздохнул. Она ошиблась. Но, опять-таки, никто из его братьев и сестер не сбегал из дому. Да и зачем? Они были рождены для того, чтобы умереть, и им никогда бы не потребовалось умение сражаться.

Сражения — только для тех, кто хочет жить.

— Ну, — сказал Лютик, — тогда я куплю себе кинжал в ближайшем городе.

Геральт вытащил из-за пояса нож, — Лютик до сих пор не знал, сколько у него было при себе оружия, но недостатка тот явно не испытывал, — и протянул Лютику. Лютик неловко взялся за рукоять и вопросительно посмотрел на Геральта. Он делал ему подарок?

— Я начну учить тебя со следующего привала, — грубо бросил Геральт. — Не ходи без меня за водой.

Лютик лишь кивнул, наблюдая, как тот начинает складывать свои пожитки. Посмотрел на нож, неброский, но острый и прочный. Интересно, Геральт называл их как-нибудь? Пожалуй, вряд ли: ко всему, кроме Плотвы, он относился довольно равнодушно.

Маргаритка, решил Лютик. Это было счастливое имя для клинка, который, хотелось надеяться, видел лишь лучшие времена. Или, по крайней мере, помогал своему владельцу оставаться счастливым и до сих пор живым.

Лютик прицепил лезвие к чехлу своей лютни, игнорируя то, как закатил глаза Геральт, и начал сворачивать свое собственное одеяло. Серьезно, ну не мог же ведьмак думать, что он станет носить эту дурацкую штуковину на себе. Она же не идет к его дублету!


	4. Chapter 4

Плотва снова заржала, и Геральт пробуравил ее взглядом, возвращаясь к наблюдению за поджаривающимся на костре пойманным им кроликом. Подумать только, прошло всего две недели без скачущего вокруг них, как щенок, барда, а она уже ведет себя так, словно проклята таскать на себе отвратительнейшее создание из всех, что могла породить природа.

Словно в ответ его мыслям, Плотва недовольно всхрапнула. Геральт вздохнул.

— Он балует тебя и портит твои зубы сладостями, — сказал он, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ее невинно-умоляющий вид.

Ему было нечем ее баловать.

— Едва ли половина луны минуло, — продолжил Геральт, — ты не могла успеть соскучиться по нему. И своим пением он навлекает неприятности, потому что каждый монстр в округе бежит на него, словно течный кот.

Плотву это не впечатлило, и Геральт молчаливо согласился с ней. Оправдания звучали жалко даже для его собственных ушей. По правде говоря, он тоже скучал по барду. Тот мог творить глупости, от которых воздержался бы любой мало-мальски здравомыслящий человек, но своими открытостью и искренностью умело скрашивал монотонные ведьмачьи будни.

Несмотря на это, Геральт до сих пор относился к нему настороженно.

В присутствии барда его медальон начинал подергиваться. Едва заметно, почти беззвучно даже, но все-таки. Лютика словно обвивала какая-то магическая сеть, и ее плетение не напоминало защитные. Однако сам Лютик точно не представлял опасности: ему едва ли можно было доверить сходить отлить в кусты, да и там он в половине случаев умудрялся вляпаться в передрягу.

Подумав об этом, Геральт фыркнул и подбросил в костер веток.

Приближалась осень, и вечерами воздух уже начинал звенеть прохладой. Он мог бы обойтись и без огня, но, странствуя с Лютиком, заметил, что питает слабость к комфортным условиям. Ему нравилось тепло, а этой ночью не было причин от него отказываться.

Проклятый бард…

Геральт потряс головой, кидая суровый взгляд на Плотву, и оторвал кусок кроличьей ляжки.

— Ты слишком много жалуешься, — сообщил он лошади. — Нам не нужен попутчик. Тем более, не умеющий вовремя заткнуться бард, который докучает нам своими выдумками и сует нос в наши охоты.

Плотва фыркнула. Геральт в молчаливом поражении вгрызся в кроличью ляжку.

Он почти век обходился без компании и уж точно не нуждался ни в чьем обществе и сейчас.

Но без барда поблизости его сердце словно бы стучало глуше. Будто он был жалок. Он знал, что не был человеком в полной мере, — ни один ведьмак не был человеком, — но в отсутствие барда чувствовал себя еще более пустым и ненужным. Геральт подозревал, что так сказывалось привыкание к дружеской поддержке и участию, ведь на протяжении многих десятилетий он чувствовал лишь жесткие, острые укусы летящих в спину камней.

Что-то в этом не складывалось, словно он не учел каких-то обстоятельств, но ему было достаточно и этого. Знать, что встретит барда в ближайшем городке, и тот вновь беззаботно отправится в путь подле его плеча.

— Я знаю, — невпопад буркнул Геральт, кидая последние обглоданные кроличьи косточки в костер.

Он не должен был чувствовать, куда занесло барда на этот раз. Не должен был ощущать, что тот сейчас был близко, так близко, что они могли бы завтра встретиться, если б Геральт решил свернуть на запад.

Но он чувствовал и ощущал. И, когда он следовал этому неясному зову, тоска разжимала свои когти, а этого ему пока хватало.

Он может расспросить об этом Лютика и позже. Об этом и о той магии, от которой начинал мелко вибрировать его медальон.

А может, и вовсе не стоит расспрашивать. Тот-то найдет, как отшутиться, а вот ему придется мириться с еще одним смехотворным сонетом о своей вечной и нерушимой любви к своей лошади.

****

***

Тяжело дыша, Лютик коротко застонал, когда ногти оцарапали его спину, и толкнулся вперед в последний раз. Женщина под ним прикусила кожу на его плече, заглушая вскрик, и он запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь этой болью.

— То, что ты делал пальцами, — выдохнула она, когда Лютик перекатился с нее на другой бок, — было прекрасно.

— Хороший бард должен уметь играть на своих инструментах, — усмехнулся тот, легонько касаясь ее плеча.

— Ты неисправим, — она фыркнула, убирая со лба слипшиеся от пота рыжие пряди. — Но стоишь своих денег.

— Я не просил оплаты, — напомнил Лютик, — просто хотел доставить удовольствие.

И это было правдой. Он принимал деньги от женщин высшего света, догадывавшихся о его выдающихся умениях в постели, но не брал их наперед, чтобы не чувствовать себя купленным. Его душу и без того продали без его согласия, и ему хотелось сохранить в своем распоряжении хотя бы часть себя.

Кстати о его душе: последние несколько дней его нареченный, похоже, проводил в блаженном ничегонеделании, учитывая отсутствие новых ран. Лютик взлетел бы на седьмые небеса от счастья, если б это же не заставляло его волноваться. Предоставленный самому себе Геральт был склонен вынашивать тупые планы, которые, как правило, оканчивались новыми шрамами и парой десятков чьих-нибудь смертей.

— Знаешь, что доставило бы мне больше удовольствия? — томно спросила женщина, выдергивая Лютика из его мыслей и с соблазнительной улыбкой накрывая ладонью его пах. — Продолжение.

— Сочту за честь, моя лед…

В коридоре зазвучали чьи-то тяжелые шаги, и женщина внезапно подскочила на кровати.

— Твою мать, это мой муж! — прошипела она, отдергиваясь. Лютик взвизгнул, когда она случайно задела ногтями его яйца. — Быстрей, в окно!

Лютик соскочил с кровати, бесконечно благодарный судьбе за то, что благодаря выработанной привычке к боли мог сейчас думать и двигаться, а не лежать пластом, рыдая, и подхватил одежду и лютню. Голышом, с пылающими яйцами — почему у нее были такие длинные ногти?! — он подбежал к окну.

Третий этаж. Он сглотнул, не оглядываясь, сбросил вниз одежду и, чертыхаясь, закинул за спину чехол со своей драгоценной лютней. Сколько раз он говорил себе быть осторожней! Или искать таких красоток, чьи мужья не возражали бы разделить удовольствие на троих. Помнится, была одна парочка…

Мысли оборвались: он подскользнулся на подоконнике и упал, пролетая почти десяток метров. Его такое падение вряд ли бы убило — внизу росли какие-то мшистые кусты, — но вот лютня могла пострадать, и Лютик зажмурился, не желая даже думать об этом. Его лютня, его прекрасная эльфийская лютня, была смыслом его жизни. Он ведь при всем желании не найдет инструмента горячее!

Сверху послышались звуки перебранки, и он, торопливо подобрав одежду, юркнул в спасительную темень. Это был далеко не первый случай, когда ему приходилось нацеплять штаны с рубахой где-то под кустом впотьмах, и, как он полагал, не последний. Но каждый раз того стоил, даже несмотря на то, что его стараниями половина мужей в этой округе стали рогоносцами. И несколько жен.

Интересно, можно ли называть женщин рогоносцами, или правильней сказать «рогоноски»? Непонятно.

Он мог бы спросить Геральта, но сомневался, что получит в ответ что-то, кроме невнятного бурчания. Ведьмак достиг совершенства в искусстве уклоняться от разговоров. Неплохо было бы устроить ему горячую ночку, поднять настроение и вообще показать, от чего он отказывается.

К сожалению, ведьмака нельзя было затащить в постель иначе как ремнями и цепями.

Не то чтобы сам Лютик имел что-то против такого варианта, впрочем.

Он усмехнулся про себя и нахмурился, задумываясь, куда ему идти. Выбираться на главную дорогу было опасно: мало ли кого мог привлечь блуждающий ночью одинокий путник. Шестое чувство влекло его вглубь леса.

Лютик моргнул и едва не рассмеялся. Теперь, когда нужда искать нареченного пропала, он успел настолько привыкнуть чувствовать присутствие Геральта, что временами забывал об этой тяге. Геральт был близко. Не настолько, чтобы спасти его от разгневанного мужа, если тому вздумается пуститься за ним в погоню, пока он ковылял к темнеющему вдалеке лесу, но и не так далеко, чтобы Лютик не мог ощущать его присутствия в этом самом лесу. Может, в нескольких часах ходьбы?

В любом случае, достаточно близко. Он скучал по своему нареченному, по его задумчивой тишине, по хмурым замечаниям. Одно лишь пребывание рядом с ним приводило его в такое блаженно-расслабленное состояние, какого он не ощущал даже после ночи с красивейшими дамами высшего света.

Он рассеянно подумал, как бы это было, переспать с Геральтом. Ведьмак был до невозможности красив, да, но с ним это казалось большим, чем просто физическое влечение. Их души словно сплетались друг с другом в единой песне. Когда Лютик ночами смотрел на затухающие угли костра, слушая размеренное дыхание спящего ведьмака, ему казалось, что он даже разбирал обрывки ее слов.

Лютик с опаской брел по лесу, беззвучно ругаясь, когда спотыкался о торчащие из земли корни. Пару раз ему даже пришлось продираться через колючий кустарник, но он и не думал сворачивать, следуя зову души своего нареченного.

Секс с Геральтом, решил он, все же был бы прекрасен. И не только потому, что магия связывала их души, нет: ему нравился и сам Геральт. Когда не строил из себя неприступную задницу. Но ведьмаку пришлось пройти через достаточно трудностей, чтобы Лютик мог простить ему его неотесанность и грубость. Люди швырялись в него камнями, это испортило бы характер любому!

Да и никто из тех, кому доверяла Плотва, не мог быть плохим человеком.

В голове сами собой сложились парочка куплетов о великой снисходительности Плотвы к ее хозяину, и Лютик невольно расплылся в улыбке, как вдруг внезапно его швырнуло о дерево, а горло защекотало лезвие ножа. Лютик закашлялся, морщась от боли в ребрах, и уставился вперед, пытаясь выловить в ночной мгле очертания напавшего на него человека.

— Геральт, — хрипло выдохнул он. От этой близости сердце затрепетало в его груди, словно певчая пташка.

Геральт, чертыхаясь, выпустил его из своей хватки.

Лютик отошел от дерева, потирая шею. К счастью, он нес лютню на боку, а не на спине, как обычно, и та не пострадала при ударе. Ведьмак явно умел эффектно появляться.

— Какого хрена ты здесь шаришься? — хмуро спросил Геральт, приводя Лютика к своему привалу и бросая парочку сучьев в потрескивающую золу.

— Ну, мы давно не виделись, и мое вдохновение стало истощаться, поэтому я решил нанести тебе визит, — просиял Лютик, падая на землю рядом с разгорающимся костром и надеясь, что какой-нибудь камень не вопьется ему в бок. Специально расчищать себе место для сна не хотелось.

Он был обессилен.

— В лесу, — рыкнул Геральт, — не дожидаясь рассвета.

— Ну, я познакомился с одной прелестной дамой, но…

— Ты хоть осознаешь, сколько здесь опасностей! — раздраженно оборвал его ведьмак.

Лютик пожал плечами, поудобней устраиваясь на голой земле. Если скоро будет рассвет, значит, у него есть немного времени поспать.

— Ты всегда спасаешь меня, — зевнул Лютик, прекращая наконец вертеться, — хотя тебе следует поработать над твоими приветствиями.

— А тебе следует прекратить ловить рыбу в мутной воде, — парировал Геральт.

Лютик снова пожал плечами, не обращая внимания на тяжелый вздох Геральта. Тот привел его к себе, а значит, не так уж сильно на него сердился. Интересно, если он сочинит балладу о том, как тот спас прекрасную девушку из лап какого-нибудь чудовища, это его осчастливит?

Зато купленному на заработанные этой балладой деньги элю Геральт точно обрадуется. Лютик задолжал ему пару пинт за внезапное пробуждение.

На его плечи опустилось одеяло, и Лютик, невнятно муркнув, погрузился в спокойный, безмятежный сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Не прошло много времени, как Геральт получил плату за очередной выполненный заказ. Времена нынче пошли тяжелые, но недостаточно, чтобы стереть монстров с лица земли. Просто теперь они более голодные и яростные, и прячутся ближе к окраинам вырубающихся лесов, — там, где люди ходят редко, а не никогда.

В последнее время люди все активней, уверенней оттесняют у природы глухомань, пробираясь в глубь лесов и разбивая хозяйство в доныне необжитых краях. Когда-нибудь монстры пропадут только из-за того, что им не останется, где строить логова и размножаться, и иногда Геральт задумывается, с чем это в конечном итоге его оставит.

Но это случится не скоро, не в ближайшие пару веков так точно, по его прикидкам. Драконы уже почти вымерли, да, но обычных агрессивных и тупых тварей хватает с избытком. А утопцы, пожалуй, и вовсе никогда не исчезнут полностью.

Вода вообще любит заманивать людей в свои гибельные объятья.

Лютику, кстати, до сих пор нельзя было доверить приближаться к ней; благо, за пару-тройку раз он все же усвоил урок и не стеснялся принимать помощь, когда это требовалось. Временами Геральт считал возлегшую на него обязанность поиска родников своим личным проклятием: чертов бард постоянно настаивал на том, что они должны как можно чаще купаться и стирать одежду. Геральт никогда бы не стал рисковать своей жизнью, слоняясь у сомнительных водоемов только ради того, чтобы вымыться, но он, конечно же, не был помешанным на своем внешнем виде бардом.

— Значит, виверна похожа на дракона, ну да, — протянул Лютик, наигрывая какую-то мелодию и подбираясь ближе к костру.

Осень давно уже переломилась на зимнюю сторону, и воздух пронизывало ломким инеем и ветром. Разобравшись с виверной, Геральт до первого снега собирался отбыть на север, в Каэр Морхен. От мысли о долгих месяцах без барда, без вибрации медальона в такт его мелодичному пению, сердце начинало заполошно колотиться. Но иного выхода не существовало. Каэр Морхен предназначался для ведьмаков, а не для хрупких изнеженных разодетых в шелка человечков, которым недоставало здравомыслия скривиться и перейти на другую сторону улицы при виде одного из их презираемого племени.

— Они не выдыхают огонь, — поправил Геральт, втайне радуясь, что ему не придется волноваться хотя бы за то, что бард — случайно, конечно же, — подберется слишком близко к виверне и самовоспламенится.

— Почему драконы похищают только девственниц? — внезапно спросил Лютик. — Как-то слишком разборчиво для обычной ящерицы. Они же, ну, не трахают их, нет?

Геральт моргнул.

— Нет.

От усталости глаза закрывались сами собой, но тратить последнее перед разлукой время на сон не хотелось. Когда бард был рядом, покалывание в груди казалось почти приятным. И он не хотел разбираться, что его вызывало, потому что знал, что виной ему был Лютик. Лютик, ходячая и болтающая катастрофа, которая затянула в свой стихийный водоворот и его самого.

Лютик не мог не сообщать ему о проклятиях, которыми осыпали его особо страстные из бесконечной череды его прошлых любовников, но до сих пор ухитрялся молчать об этой своей тайне. А Геральт ведь просто хотел знать, что это была за магия и как она должна была работать, прежде чем он попытался бы от нее избавиться…

Потому что когда бард был далеко, его душа словно взбаламучивалась, и ему не нравилось, что незаметно, день за днем, это чувство становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Нельзя шутить с магией, особенно с неправильно наложенной.

— Какое облегчение. Не думаю, что кто-то хотел бы услышать песню о драконе, пытающемся обстряпать тонкое дельце с прекрасной девой, — подмигнул Лютик. — К тому же я не могу срифмовать «драконий член» с чем-то иным, кроме…

— Лютик! — рявкнул Геральт.

Лютик прыснул, неосторожно цепляя пару струн на лютне, и потянулся за чехлом. Было еще рано, и темень еще не успела залить небо, пока лишь обступая восток, но оба они устали.

А Геральту еще предстояло разбираться с утра с той вонючей ящерицей, и он был уверен, что со стороны барда прозвучит еще немало шуточек прежде, чем тот разродится очередной нелепой побасенкой о драконе, упокоенном мечом белого волка, или чего-то в подобном роде.

Он перестал делиться с ним реальными фактами, потому как у этого идиота до них никогда не доходило. Тот упорно переиначивал все на свой вкус.

— Геральт, — сонно позвал Лютик, кутаясь в свое одеяло.

— Мать твою, спи уже, бард, — обреченно вздохнул Геральт, чувствуя себя так, словно ему приходилось отчитывать новорожденного котенка.

— Но…

— Нет, — оборвал он, твердо уверенный, что не хочет даже слышать вопроса.

Лютик пробормотал нечто мстительное себе под нос, но Геральт слышал, как постепенно его дыхание, всегда пугающе ровное, стало затихать, сменяясь сонным посапыванием.

Геральт снова вздохнул, подбрасывая в костер веток, чтобы Лютик не замерз, и провалился в чуткую, оглядчивую дрему.

***

Лютик сидел на камне неподалеку от Плотвы, охраняя, как было ему приказано, лошадь. Ну, или лошадь его охраняла; Геральт не вдавался в детали, уматывая в чащу с мечом наперевес. Поэтому Лютику хотелось думать, что это он охранял Плотву.

Хотя, судя по ее кособоким взглядам, дело обстояло совсем наоборот.

Что было совсем нечестно, ведь он получал травмы куда реже ведьмака.

«Ему было бы намного приятней, если б он не нашел способа впечатываться в каждую скалу», — пожаловался Лютик Плотве, кривясь от вспыхнувшей в левом плече тупой боли.

По крайней мере он узнал, что Геральт отыскал свою виверну.

Боль прострелила через весь позвоночник, взрываясь в затылке, и Лютик с шипением выронил лютню, падая грудью на шершавый валун. Слишком неудачный удар, черт, будут последствия.

Плотва ткнулась носом в его волосы, и он мотнул головой, не поднимая век.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Лютик со всех сил концентрировался на своем дыхании. Бедро словно бы пронзило раскаленным штырем.

Что он там вообще делал?! Лютик был уверен, что ведьмака это не убьет, — тот переживал и худшее, — но ощущалось отвратительно. Правый локоть вломился во что-то твердое, и у него средь бела дня заплясали перед глазами звезды.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Издали донесся гневный рев, и Лютик почувствовал вонзившиеся в него клыки. Левая нога до колена растворилась в агонии, сменившейся через пару мгновений блаженным онемением.

О. Он опознал это: яд. Ему следовало обрядить ведьмака в железные латы, чтобы уберечь его от ранений. Тот хотя бы чуточку думал о своей безопасности?!

Лютик продолжал размеренно дышать, пока разрывавшая его на части боль наконец не прекратилась. Он устало выдохнул, приподнимая со стоном голову и слабо отпихивая от себя морду встревоженной лошади.

— Он жив, — успокоил он, — просто немного потрепан. Пожалуй, ему потребуется одно из тех снадобий, что ты носишь.

Плотва тихонько заржала и лизнула его в щеку.

Он засмеялся, уставившись в холодное голубое небо. Геральт был жив.

Еще один день.

Попытка сесть обернулась провалом. Болела каждая клеточка тела, словно Геральта бросало из стороны в сторону о скалы. И онемение в ноге не проходило. Ему необходимо немедленно всучить ведьмаку пару эликсиров, иначе в таком состоянии он просто не сможет самостоятельно спуститься в долину.

— Интересно, какой эликсир помогает от ядов, — выдохнул Лютик. Ему все же удалось сесть, и теперь он желал лишь одного: чтобы небеса обрушились, избавляя его от страданий.

Плотва понятливо повернулась к нему боком, и Лютик потянулся к седельной сумке.

— Пожалуй, все хороши, — он, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, заставляя себя дышать.

Сделай вдох. Выдохни.

Почему его не могли привязать к какому-нибудь знатному придурку, который бы только и делал, что жрал горстями шоколад и слыхом не слыхивал о монстрах? Учитывая напряженность дворцовых интриг, тогда он не дожил бы и до десяти, но все лучше, чем постоянно волноваться за жизнь своего друга.

Волноваться, что дара его последнего дыхания окажется недостаточно.

Он осторожно вытащил несколько разноцветных фиалов и похромал по заросшей тропинке, за поворотом которой скрылся Геральт около часа назад.

Лютику не хотелось думать о том, что его жизни может не хватить, но приходилось смотреть правде в глаза. Ведьмак часто попадал в такие ситуации, когда спасение от одной смерти означало, что другая уже тянет жадные лапы, чтобы вырвать бьющееся в его груди сердце.

А мир нуждался в этом человеке, пусть простом и грубоватом.

Мир точно обошелся бы без еще одного барда.

Хотя Геральту не помешало бы заиметь друга. Он заслуживал большего, чем скитаться в одиночку, перебрасываясь словами лишь со своей лошадью.

В ноге внезапно запульсировало, и Лютик зашипел, спотыкаясь и едва не падая.

Боль в правом локте уже почти унялась. Слава особенностям ведьмачьего организма: пожалуй, только благодаря им Геральт еще не свалился в обморок где-нибудь в буреломе. И Лютик тоже.

— Геральт! — позвал он, хромая по тропинке с горсткой фиалов в руках.

Услышанный им ответный усталый стон заставил его улыбнуться. Он еще подразнит Геральта угрозой вставить в свою следующую балладу строку о том, как однажды героический бард спас ведьмака!

— Подумал, может, тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь, — крикнул он, огибая особенно большой валун. За этим валуном и сидел его друг, потрошащий чудовище на ингредиенты.

Геральт вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Плотва очень настаивала. Она была вне себя от волнения, — Лютик, смеясь, протянул ему фиалы с эликсирами.

— Ты хромаешь, — заметил Геральт, забирая парочку и осушая их в один глоток.

Лютик ровно задышал, чуть не прикусив себе язык, чувствуя, как эликсиры попадают в кровоток и жидким огнем растекаются по венам. Человек бы умер от них, но для ведьмаков не было лекарства лучше.

И ядреней. Однако, когда пелена боли рассеялась, он уже мог нормально опираться на ногу и шевелить плечом.

— Камушек в сапог попал, — отмахнулся Лютик. — У тебя кровь.

Геральт лишь пробурчал что-то невнятное и поднялся, отправляясь к их привалу с отрезанной головой виверны в руке.

— У Плотвы еще осталось немного бинтов, — крикнул вслед не поспевающий за ним Лютик.

В ближайшем городке им нужно будет закупиться бинтами и, пожалуй, лечебной мазью. Несмотря на то, что Геральт исцелялся неестественно быстро, временами его шрамы тянуло тупой, раздражающей болью. А зимой, когда устанавливались холода, а под хмурым пасмурным небом мир казался одной бесконечной ночью, он страдал больше всего.

Не то чтобы Геральт когда-нибудь ему в этом признавался, но Лютик знал. Знал о каждом булавочном уколе и ушибленном мизинце.

— Я вот подумал, — с невинной улыбкой начал Лютик, подбирая забытую им у камня лютню. Занятый отряхиванием с нее пыли, он не заметил, каким взглядом впился в него Геральт, увидев отброшенный наземь инструмент. — Нам вскорости надо будет отправляться на юг. Приближается зима и все такое, а гоняться за монстрами с отмороженными пятками совсем невесело.

— Я иду на север, — буркнул Геральт.

Лютик замер, с лютней в одной руке и чехлом от нее в другой.

— Геральт, на зиму даже монстры заползают в свои берлоги и впадают в спячку, нам нет необходимости идти выманивать их, — взвыл он.

Заметив, конечно, что ведьмак говорил в единственном числе. Но ему не хотелось в это верить.

Их приключения не могли закончиться так просто. Лютик должен был знать, из-за чего именно он умрет, когда придет время передать свою жизнь, чтобы сердце Геральта продолжало биться. Разве он не заслужил хотя бы этой малости?..

— Я иду на север, — упрямо повторил Геральт, подвязывая трофейную голову чудовища к седлу. — Один.

— Но, Геральт…

— Один, — вновь повторил тот, и Лютику оставалось лишь сдаться.

Его ведьмак обладал воистину ослиным упрямством, и раз уж он что-то решил, то от своего уже не отступится. Но зима редко приносила боль, не считая нытья растревоженных холодом старых ранений. Так что, куда бы тот не собрался, там он, по меньшей мере, будет в безопасности. Может, у него был тайный любовник, по которому он вздыхал круглый год и к которому приходил зимой, когда морозы загоняли все живое к теплу домашних очагов?

Он определенно мог бы сложить об этом балладу.

— Она красивая? — ухмыльнулся он, плетясь трусцой подле Плотвы.

— Кто, — Геральт легонько потрепал шею лошади, извиняясь. Голова виверны уже начала смердеть, а до заказчика было неблизко.

— Та прекрасная дева, которая ждет твоего возвращения на смене времен года, — пояснил Лютик. — Она с радостью встречает убывающую красоту солнечных дней, ведь это предзнаменует ей ваше скорое свидание.

Геральт закатил глаза. Лютик рассмеялся.

Значит, никакой прекрасной девы с золотистыми волосами, дожидающейся возвращения своего зверя в высокой неприступной башне.

Но дразнить этим Геральта все равно будет забавно.

— Последний ужин перед тем, как мы разойдемся и более не встретимся, пока солнце не осияет землю своим теплом! — попросил Лютик, продумывая свое собственное отбытие на юг.

Он и без того чувствует каждую боль, которую испытывает Геральт, так что ему нет никакой необходимости еще и мерзнуть вместе с ведьмаком. А если поискать, всегда найдется принц или король, нуждаюшийся в барде, который бы наигрывал негромкие мелодии, пока дворцовая свита медленно задремывала бы перед пляшущим в камине огнем. И каждый предлагал в благодарность еду и теплую постель — а нужно ли ему больше?

Геральт стоически игнорировал подколки Лютика об истинной сути его зимнего убежища, а с рассветом исчез, оставив тому четверть своих монет.


	6. Chapter 6

Геральт, с головы до ног заляпанный кишками, с недовольным рыком ввалился в таверну. Отчаянно хотелось промочить горло пинтой эля. А лучше — шестью пинтами. На языке горчил вкус болотной слизи и желчи шелки, а смердело от него так, что самого тянуло проблеваться. Зато проклятый бард пришел в восторг от этого контракта. Как же, никогда не слышал о шелках!

Проклятый бард, из-за которого у Геральта чесалось под кожей и зудел медальон на груди. Он все так же упорно молчал о своей магии, переводил стрелки и рожал бесчисленные оправдания, искусно манипулируя разговором, пока Геральт наконец не отступал.

Ведьмак не покинул бы Каэр Морхен так рано, если б не почувствовал странное притяжение, побуждавшее его бросить все и отправляться на юг, спасать глупого барда от незавидной участи быть кастрированным очередным одураченным мужем. За три года их знакомства, три года привычных уже пересечений в трактирах и на большаках, Геральт иногда задумывался, не пыталась ли эта магия преждевременно свести барда в могилу. Если бы не ведьмак, который вытаскивал его задницу из бесконечных неприятностей, того давно бы уже не было на свете.

Но это были лишь его догадки, как угодно близкие или далекие от правды.

А больше всего он ненавидел неизвестность.

И все эти неясности начинали его до чертиков раздражать.

— Эля, — затребовал он, не обращая внимания на восторженную болтовню разливавшегося над ухом Лютика.

Нечто до оскомины миндальное. Светские сплетни, не иначе.

— Катись к чертям, бард, — все же рявкнул он, буравя взглядом трактирщика, всунувшего ему кружку чего-то, что больше напоминало по вкусу лошадиную мочу.

Лютик не понял намека; он никогда не понимал намеков. Он слепо следовал за ним навстречу любой опасности, едва не умирая по дороге, и никогда не понимал намеков. Все, что хотелось Геральту после отвратной охоты и дрянного эля — залезть в корыто с горячей водой и не вылезать оттуда хотя бы несколько часов, смывая раздражение. Неужели было так сложно понять это и оставить его в покое?!

— Жратва, бабы и вино! — прощебетал, сияя, Лютик, и Геральт невольно остановился.

Твою ж мать, подумал он. Ведь он же согласится. Каким бы идиотским не было мероприятие, на которое мальчишке вдруг захотелось притащить его, он согласится и обязательно об этом пожалеет. Но, по крайней мере, у него появится причина быть с ним рядом, и разгорающееся при мыслях о барде пламя затухнет до ровного клокотания.

И сохрани их всех Мелителе, если там не наливают лучшие в этой чертовой Цинтре вина!

***

Восторженно напевая, Лютик вился вокруг отмокавшего в бадье Геральта, выбирая в своих запасах подходящую на сегодня соль для ванны. Он не жалел, что на отмывание ведьмачьих волос уйдет больше половины этого чýдного пузырька с ромашковым маслом. Скрытый под неизменными слоями грязи и крови Геральт был настоящим произведением искусства, пусть тот и отказывался признавать это и отскребаться чаще.

Вот Плотва не возражала против купания, когда представлялась такая возможность.

— И сколько же из этих лордов хотят тебя убить? — осведомился Геральт, приступая, как всегда, сразу к делу.

Лютик вздохнул. Ему действительно нравился высший свет. Точнее, те, кто там вращался. Прекрасные дамы, прекрасные перины, прекрасные стоны… и не столь прекрасные мужья, которые редко оценивали по достоинству его и его таланты.

Разве он виноват в том, что в их супружеских постелях царил такой же холод, как где-нибудь в северных степях в буранную ночь? В конце концов, поначалу он предлагал им присоединяться, а их такие предложения приводили лишь в большую ярость! Что было совсем уж непонятно: сами-то они удовлетворить своих жен явно не могли. Он помогал им. Всем стало бы только легче, если б каждый научился впускать в свою жизнь немного радости.

Эти маленькие увлечения помогали ему отвлекаться от тяжести, начинавшей копиться на сердце, когда они с Геральтом надолго разлучались. Его душа словно стремилась к ведьмаку, растягиваясь золотыми нитями, умоляя, заставляя, приказывая ему вернуться в близость к нареченному. Лютик предполагал, что так сказывался нарушенный им запрет встречаться с тем, к кому он был привязан: его душа запуталась в своем предназначении.

Невыносимое желание быть ближе к Геральту, стать его частью. Слиться с ним в одно целое, растворяясь золотом в его уверенных сильных руках. Без него он чувствовал себя сломанным, и даже случайные встречи, дарившие возможность отогреться в тепле ведьмака, помогали все меньше и меньше.

Хуже всего было то, что, несмотря на свои предположения, Лютик не имел твердой уверенности, из-за чего развилась эта ненормальная тяга к Геральту. Жил бы он спокойно, если б никогда не встречал ведьмака? Никто из их семьи не доживал и до тринадцати лет, и никто никогда не знал о своих нареченных.

Он первый нарушил оба эти правила.

Но ему удалось стать бардом, как он и хотел, и в целом он был доволен своей жизнью. Пусть даже ему и приходилось жить с ощущением, что он потерял половину себя, а особо невезучими днями его словно пропускали сквозь прожорливую мясорубку.

— Сложно сказать, — признал Лютик, снова вздыхая. Открыв флакон, он уселся позади ведьмака и принялся втирать в его волосы ромашковое масло. Геральт откинулся на край бадьи и прикрыл глаза: знак одобрения, если Лютик хоть сколько-нибудь разбирался в его мимике.

— Я точно развлекал нескольких оттуда раз-другой, но иногда, ты же понимаешь, это не всегда удачно кончалось, — Лютик бережно вылил теплую воду из кувшина, смывая с седых волос пену, и принялся намыливать голову заново.

Кишки шелки оказались упрямее, чем он думал.

— Я не стану никого убивать, — пробормотал Геральт, и Лютик рассмеялся.

— Мне это и не нужно. Чуть злобных зырканий, небольшой приветливый оскал — и большая часть разбежится и без дальнейших усилий, — он начал растирать его затылок круговыми движениями, постепенно спускаясь к шее и напряженным плечам.

Еще нужно не забыть зашить ту рану от клыков шелки: заглатывая ведьмака, та ухитрилась пропороть ему спину. Ощущалось это не то чтобы больно, скорей неприятно, но ему предстояло сегодня выступать, а чем меньше раздражителей, тем лучше. Его звезда только поднималась на туманном небосклоне славы, и если из-за геральтовой спины он устанет и прекратит играть до окончания пира, то вряд ли еще перед ним откроются ворота в королевские дворцы.

— Кстати, давно хотел спросить, а ведьмаки уходят на покой? — поинтересовался Лютик, разминая ему будто бы окаменевшую шею.

— Ведьмаки не уходят на покой, — лениво отозвался Геральт. — Они умирают.

— Но разве ты никогда не мечтал о другой жизни? — осторожно спросил Лютик.

О жизни, в которой ему не пришлось бы бродить по свету, перебиваясь с одного опасного контракта на другой. Повенчанному с болью и смертью, одинокому до такой степени, что единственным его другом была его лошадь.

— Нет. Я ничего не хочу.

— Ну, как знать, — вздохнул Лютик. — Может, кто-то хочет тебя.

Он ронял намеки с грацией слона, но временами Геральт был просто непрошибаем. Он не понимал, зачем Лютик водил его к водоемам, и не имел ни малейшего представления, почему кто-то мог заказывать ему бани, купать его, массажировать плечи и даже звать с собой на пиршество в качестве… кавалера? Пусть и озвученная Геральту причина звучала по-другому.

Было ли это любовью, Лютик не знал, но ему точно не хотелось жить без своего ведьмака. А еще ему не хотелось, чтобы Геральт мучился своей собачьей жизнью. Он уже давно откладывал деньги с выступлений, и сейчас у него накопилось достаточно, чтобы ненадолго где-нибудь вдвоем осесть. На год-другой. Подарить ведьмаку немного тихого спокойствия и уюта.

— Мне никто не нужен, и я не хочу быть нужным кому-то, — упрямо заявил Геральт.

Лютик кивнул, промывая его волосы водой и легонько распутывая сбившиеся колтуны.

— Но все же мы вместе, — тихо сказал он.

Геральт промычал нечто невразумительное, и Лютик лишь вздохнул. Снова.

Он должен рассказать ему. Рассказать, что та магия, которую он чувствует, — это связь их душ. Нечестно было скрывать это, когда сам Лютик знал о своем предназначении с детства; воспитывался с мыслью, что каждый его вдох, каждый удар его сердца и даже сама его жизнь принадлежат ведьмаку. Пусть тот когда-нибудь станет медленным и не успеет парировать выпад смерти: если к тому времени Лютик будет еще жив, сердце ведьмака не споткнется ни на секунду, принимая в дар последний лютиков вдох.

Но Лютик слишком хорошо знал его. Он не примет этого дара. Он придет в ярость и расценит это как проклятие. И будет пытаться его снять.

А Лютик, удайся тому это, не выдержит без близости с Геральтом. Невидимая связь с нареченным поддерживала его всю его жизнь, и, лишившись этой связи, единственной, что роднила его с ведьмаком, он сойдет с ума и покончит с собой.

И сам Геральт нуждался в нем. Кто еще может знать, когда ему нужны эликсиры, кто еще может очищать и забинтовывать его раны, на которые тот никогда не обращает внимания, кто еще может удерживать его от впутывания в безрассудные переделки, в которых ему так легко сгинуть? В которых так легко сгинуть им обоим!

— Нам пора собираться, скоро выходить, — сказал Лютик, в последний раз тоскливо сжимая геральтовы плечи.

Геральт ворчливо замычал, вылезая из воды, но послушно принял протянутое ему полотенце.

***

Хмурясь, Геральт наблюдал, как какой-то высокопоставленный вельможа приближается к Лютику, зажимая того к стене. Он смеялся, не веря, что почтенные сановники будут жаждать крови барда только из-за того, что тот пару раз покувыркался не в тех постелях, но, похоже, пора было признать ошибку.

Ему не нравилось, что мужчина посмел досаждать его Лютику. Дурак не мог удержать член в штанах даже под угрозой жизни, но это точно не стоило всех тех слов, что летели сейчас в его побледневшее лицо.

— Геральт? — полюбопытствовал Мышовур.

— Извини, — оборвал тот.

Он должен был вырвать своего барда из лап приставучего вельможи, пока того не прирезали или, как минимум, не оторвали яйца. Геральту всего лишь хотелось выпить эля и завалиться в теплую постель: лишний труп никак не вписывался в его планы.

— Удачи, друг мой, — усмехнулся Мышовур. Игнорируя его раздражающий смешок, Геральт в несколько свирепых шагов пересек пиршественную залу.

— Нет, — прорычал он, перебивая что бы тот напыщенный индюк ни собирался сказать.

— Прошу прощенья! — обозлился вельможа, поворачиваясь к новому собеседнику.

Геральт с насмешкой наблюдал, как вытягивается его лицо. Впервые за этот вечер он порадовался, что так выделяется из толпы. Он ведьмак. Чудовище, которым няньки пугали в детстве маленьких панычей. Судя по расширившимся зрачкам и вспотевшей физиономии, тот точно вспомнил сейчас все эти сказки.

— Похоже, я ошибся, — проквакал он. — Приношу свои извинения.

Геральт фыркнул, провожая его взглядом, и повернулся к Лютику. Тот жался к стене; хотя дышал он ровно, как и всегда, ноги его дрожали.

— Ты не должен попадаться им на глаза, — хмуро сказал Геральт. — Я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы остановить их.

— Какой тогда интерес, — слабо улыбнулся Лютик, — риск — часть забавы!

Геральт лишь покачал головой.

— Играй что тебе там надо, и мы уходим, — он отвернулся. — Я не хочу, чтобы сегодня опять возникала необходимость тебя спасать.

Что-то защемило в его груди от того, как ясно и доверчиво глядел на него Лютик. Геральт тяжело вздохнул. Этот человек был себе худшим из своих врагов.

***

Лютик с трепетом смотрел на принцессу, танцевавшую на воздухе в руках своего возлюбленного.

Это не было похоже на ту магию душ, которую практиковали в его семье, но он бы распознал соединявшую их связь где угодно. Эти двое любили друг друга с такой страстью, которой он мог только завидовать. Даже в безумнейших из своих мечт он не надеялся описать это чувство без поднимавшейся в его сердце волны горечи. Слишком безнадежным было то, что имел он сам.

Но, помимо этого, Лютик различал и отпечаток их фамильной магии. За флером неизвестного Лютику колдовского союза этот рыцарь, храбрый и благородный, буквально фонил ею.

Кто-то привязал его к кому-то из его семьи. Скорей всего, к его маленькому племяннику, второму сыну Михала, — над мальчиком провели ритуал через жалкие несколько часов после рождения. Его привязывание и побудило Лютика решиться наконец сбежать из дому: видеть, как Михал продолжает семейные традиции, обрекая на смерть младенца, было выше его сил.

Умер ли он сегодня? Вряд ли. Рыцарь ни разу не дрогнул, замирая, и, кажется, совсем не пострадал в схватке. Возможно, маленький мальчик, которому было предназначено умереть за него, был еще жив.

Лютик надеялся, что Геральту не понадобится сегодня дар его последнего дыхания: было бы слишком неловко умереть у подножия трона сумасшедшей королевы.

Или на еще более сумасшедшей парной свадьбе. Под взглядом Геральта он проглотил смешок, пожимая плечами. При дворе порой случались такие безумия, и к этому просто следовало привыкнуть, принимая за данность.

— Я возьму то же, что и ты, — прорычал Геральт, хватая Лютика за предплечье в попытке поскорей убраться отсюда, — Право неожиданности.

И Лютик взвыл бы со смеху, если б не был так шокирован вместе с Геральтом и всеми королевскими прихлебателями. Его ведьмак, его дорогой, глупый ведьмак, только что заимел на свою голову ребенка. Волшебного ребенка, зачатого родителями-колдунами, сведенными магией.

Его душа задрожала, и он почувствовал, как эхо ее колебаний проходит сквозь Геральта. Это не было магией душ, не в полном смысле, но походило на нее достаточно, чтобы он мог отзываться на нее. Ощущать, как новая, тонкая ниточка вливается в Геральта, сплетаясь с его предназначением.

Геральт будет ужасным отцом, улыбнулся Лютик, весь такой угрюмый и потерянный. Лютик обязан оставаться с ним рядом хотя бы для того, чтобы помогать ему сохранять вменяемость. Не то чтобы и он знал что-нибудь о детях, но ему это хоть было любопытно.

Геральт потащил его за собой, взглядом обещая все кары небесные тем, кто осмелится за ними последовать.

— Приношу свои поздравления, — улыбнулся Лютик, — теперь ты отец!

— Ведьмаки не растят детей, — прорычал Геральт.

Лютик пожал плечами.

— Пути предназначения неисповедимы. У магии есть странная привычка скрещивать чужие жизни в непонятные нам сплетения, — ответил он, покорно следуя за ведьмаком из дворца.

Он был опьянен этой ночью; его мысли сбивались комьями, а душа словно поднялась в небо. Казалось, что вся вселенная напевно сверкает серебром и золотом, проливаясь на землю алмазным дождем. Когда он прикрывал веки, вслушиваясь в ее текучую призрачную музыку, ему казалось, что он чувствовал эти капли на своем языке.

— Что ты делаешь, — рыкнул Геральт, и Лютик, моргнув, распахнул глаза.

— Вдыхаю ночь? — неуверенно спросил он.

Неужели его нареченный не слышал этой звенящей в воздухе песни? Немыслимо. Он нечасто пользовался магией и не очень хорошо умел обращаться с ней, но наверняка же этот его маленький медальон, на который он жаловался, сейчас просто надрывался от переизбытка волшебства вокруг!

— Ты пьян? — Геральт сжал его плечо чуть крепче.

— Нет, — Лютик покачал головой. — Просто… много всего случилось.

Он постепенно начал осознавать, к своему ужасу, что его нареченный не заметил колдовской связи, соединившей принцессу с ее возлюбленным. Не смог почувствовать мягких прикосновений клубившейся в воздухе магии, услышать ее тягучую густую любовную песню.

Увидеть переплетенную с ним нить судьбы предназначенного ему ребенка, котенком ластившуюся к его душе.

Лютик сглотнул.

Ему было страшно представлять, каково это: жить в такой слепоте, в таком холоде. Сам он чувствовал привязанную к нему душу с самого рождения.

А Геральт, напомнил он себе, не ощущал даже собственной души. За долгое время она иссохла до одной напряженной струны, которую можно было б оборвать одним лишь неосторожным движением. Она могла вместить в себя только потребность оберегать и защищать, потеряв умение испытывать другие чувства, и, пожалуй, само право называться душой.

— Все, — сказал Геральт, внимательно оглядев Лютика, удостоверяясь, что тот в порядке, и снова увлекая его за собой. — Мы уходим.

Лютик, запинаясь, потащился за ним, нежно лаская короткую пока ниточку, что оплелась вокруг тугой, напряженной нити души ведьмака. Интересно, будет ли он ответственен еще и за жизнь его ребенка?

Бедное дитя еще не знает, насколько тяжело быть привязанным к кому-то, кто не может ответить на твои чувства…


	7. Chapter 7

Сонно улыбнувшись, Лютик перекатился на другой бок и прильнул к лежащему рядом теплому телу. Оставшиеся от кнута багровые полосы до сих пор жгло, и он сомневался, что ближайшую неделю сможет нормально сидеть. Но это того стоило.

— Я никогда еще не встречала того, кому бы так нравились мои игры, — улыбнулась женщина, мягко целуя его в щеку. — У тебя даже не сбивалось дыхание. Ты должен сказать мне, с кем ты практиковался.

Лютик усмехнулся и зарылся лицом в ее золотистые локоны.

Как бы он объяснил ей, почему ему было так легко справляться с болью? Ничто из того, что делала с ним графиня, не входило и в сравнение с теми ранами, которые на постоянной основе получал Геральт. Клыки. Когти. Яд.

Но ему нравилось. Так он чувствовал, что все еще жив. Пусть его кожа горела, а тело ныло; эта боль принадлежала лишь ему самому. Он согласился на нее сам, ему не приходилось терпеть ее помимо своей воли, пока Геральт принимал на себя удар за ударом.

Поэтому он наслаждался ею.

В редкие дни ему случалось просыпаться свежим и отдохнувшим, без таящейся на задворках сознания боли, и тогда он боялся, что умер во сне, не успев передать свой последний вдох. Боль была жизнью. Жизнь влекла боль.

Но почему бы не скрасить ее удовольствием, когда выдавалась возможность?

— Я же говорил тебе, — шепнул Лютик, спускаясь поцелуями по ее шее. — Свет звездочки, погребенной в темных глубинах рая, принадлежит одному лишь мне.

Графиня закатила глаза, утягивая его в глубокий поцелуй.

— И твоя звездочка знает, что ты развлекаешься по чужим постелям? — усмехнулась она.

Лютик едва не рассмеялся. Сама мысль о том, чтобы Геральт осуждал его привычки, была абсурдной, учитывая то, что они вдвоем обошли, кажется, все известные им бордели. Единственное, что могло вывести Геральта из себя, — когда Лютик подвергался опасности.

А в последнее время он старался быть более осторожным любовником.

Никто не вышвырнет его из покоев графини де Стэль.

— Моя звездочка, — пробормотал ей в губы Лютик, лаская полукружия груди, — хранит этот бренный мир и не ищет его радостей.

Между тем его звездочка, судя по нарастающей в затылке пульсации, обещавшей перерасти в мигрень, похоже, вознамерилась обратить то, что обещало быть прекрасным утром, в ничтожество. Его душа затрепетала, чувствуя близость ведьмака, и Лютик горестно вздохнул.

Он надеялся провести здесь еще пару дней, наслаждаясь положением небольшой тайной шалости графини, и уже потом отправляться под крыло Геральта. Но он умел отличать предчувствие мелких неприятностей от предчувствия настоящих, серьезных проблем, и сейчас Геральт явно нуждался в его помощи.

Проклятый ведьмак совсем не умел выбирать время.

— Ты рассеян, — недовольно заметила графиня, когда рука Лютика соскользнула с ее плеча.

— Я буду скучать по своему драгоценному алмазу, — признал Лютик. — Его так лелеят, что, боюсь, стоит мне исчезнуть, как его воспоминания обо мне померкнут.

Женщина выругалась сквозь зубы, и Лютик поморщился. Похоже, ему не удастся отделаться так быстро, как хотелось бы. Он не умел вести нежные утренние разговоры: обычно его одежду и лютню еще ночью вышвыривали в окно, а он сигал вслед в надежде избежать наставленных на него мечей и прочих колющих объектов.

— Тогда убирайся светить своей звездочке, — огрызнулась графиня, резко вставая с постели и закутываясь в пеньюар. — Уверена, ты затмишь ей само солнце!

Лютик едва успел отскочить, как ему в лицо грохнула дверь. Он застонал.

Будь проклят Геральт и та хрень, в которую он собрался ввязываться. За ведьмаком требовался такой присмотр, что было удивительно, как тот вообще умудрился до сих пор выжить.

***

Нетерпеливо рыкнув, Геральт вновь забросил в пруд невод. Его кожа горела, в груди тянуло, а еще всю последнюю неделю его донимали кошмары, обволакивавшие его золотой паутиной и не дававшие из нее вырваться. Как он ни старался, он не мог разорвать пут.

А сзади доносились смех и пение его барда.

Геральт вытряхнул из невода палки и гнилые листья и закинул его снова.

Он не виделся с бардом уже несколько месяцев. Он не должен думать о нем и видеть о нем сны! Тем более, сны, в которых тот шептал в темноту ласковые колыбельные, играя на чертовых золотых нитях.

Все это происходит из-за случившегося в Цинтре, не иначе. Проклятый ребенок-неожиданность, на которого он не собирался заявлять права, и оплетавшая Лютика магия. Чертова магия, снова вмешивающаяся в его жизнь!

И он не мог уснуть!

Притяжение внезапно ослабело, и Геральт было проигнорировал это, как вдруг услышал напевание приближающегося сзади своего барда. Хоть один камень с души. Того пока еще не убил кто-нибудь из одураченных им мужей, хоть Геральт и сомневался, что из-за отсутствия со стороны Лютика попыток.

— Геральт, — Лютик сиял и улыбался, и Геральт лишь чертыхнулся громче.

Бард чуть ли не сверкал золотом!

— Кажется, у тебя дурное настроение, — невинно заметил тот, нависая над его плечом. — Вот он я, которого графиня де Стэль безжалостно изгнала из своих любящих объятий, — снова, — а из нас двоих ужасней выглядишь ты!

— Я не могу уснуть, — прорычал Геральт, абсолютно точно не подаваясь ближе к барду, пока вытряхивал из невода очередной мусор.

— Полагаю, ты действительно обеспокоен, — согласился Лютик. — Это не заклинание, и не что-нибудь, что ты съел, и точно не яд…

Задумавшись, он побрел куда-то к кустам, и Геральт, облегченно выдохнув, на всякий случай отошел подальше от берега, игнорируя весь тот бред, который бормотал себе под нос бард. Складывалось ощущение, будто тот знал все, что происходило с ним в последние дни. Но его не было рядом, откуда он мог знать?

— Джинн, — пробормотал Геральт, когда Лютик внезапно начал массировать его виски и затылок.

— Это новый ведьмачий способ борьбы с бессонницей? — мягко спросил тот, ероша ему волосы.

Геральт на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом, прежде чем снова открыть их и забросить невод.

— Я не могу спать, — повторил он, пытаясь объяснить более пространно, но усталость выметала с языка его мысли. — Желания помогут мне с этим.

— Да что ты, — фыркнул Лютик, переходя на его шею, массируя ее обеими ладонями, и Геральт не мог не признать, что это было лучшее из того, что случилось с ним за прошедшие недели.

Тем удивительней было вдруг обнаружить в неводе старый, позеленевший от воды и времени кувшин. Он в изумлении обернулся на Лютика: он даже не помнил, как забрасывал невод! Бард перегнулся через его плечо, и Геральт, заметив блеснувший в его глазах любопытный огонек, отвел руку с кувшином подальше.

Бард, словно кот, не мог удержаться от неприятностей.

— Я никогда не видел джиннов, — сказал Лютик. — Они интересные?

— Нет, — пробурчал Геральт, поднимая руку с амфорой выше, чтобы дотошный бард не мог до нее дотянуться. — Они опасные.

Лютик закатил глаза.

— Ну конечно они опасные. Ты никогда не связываешься с тем, что безопасно.

Геральт фыркнул, поддевая ногтем печать. Лютик, пытаясь рассмотреть, что будет дальше, едва не залезал ему на плечи, — явно не страдая избытком здравомыслия.

— Черт, да оставь же меня в покое, — проворчал Геральт. Печать дрогнула, и… ничего. Пусто.

Его медальон гудел, оповещая о присутствии магии, но он не мог толком определить из-за чего: из-за джинна или же потому, что Лютик практически навалился на его плечи. Вдруг из горла Лютика вырвался тонкий, ломкий звук; Геральт хмуро обернулся и в ужасе уставился на барда.

По его подбородку стекала кровь, а гортань отвратительно распухла.

— Твою мать, — выругался Геральт, подхватывая его на руки прежде, чем тот шлепнется наземь.

Лютик ахнул, что-то лопоча и пытаясь заглотить воздух, но Геральт просто сжал его ладонь. Он мог поклясться, что видел, как рассеивается, угасая, окружавшее барда золотое сияние. Но это невозможно, Лютик был не какой-то там неведомой золотой хренью, а обыкновенным чертовым бардом!

_Досадной помехой._

Его бард.

— Твою мать, — повторил Геральт, забрасывая его на плечо и разыскивая взглядом Плотву.

Ему нужен был маг, срочно.

***

Лютик, пожалуй, удивился, когда открыл глаза. Он не ожидал, что сможет сделать это снова. Где-то на периферии сознания теплилось присутствие Геральта, и Лютик застонал: колотящаяся в затылке боль, мучившая нареченного, давала о себе знать.

Тупой ведьмак не нашел способа умнее, чем побиться башкой об стену, чтобы дать понять им обоим, что они живы? Не мог сделать и трех шагов, не ввязавшись в драку?! Неужели нельзя было по-другому расправиться со вставшей на его пути проблемой!

Да даже от приятной стороны связи Лютик не получал особой радости. Ведьмак был равнодушным, хоть и энергичным, любовником.

— Ты очнулся, Панкрац, — раздался женский голос, и Лютик, моргнув, посмотрел в его направлении.

Оставалось только надеяться, что его не используют для человеческого жертвоприношения. Женщина была невозможно прекрасна, но он не хотел умирать. Снова. Он ведь уже умирал? Нет; он не помнил ничего, кроме боли, а боль означала жизнь.

— Ты знаешь мое имя, — сказал Лютик, с удивлением обнаруживая, что может говорить.

— Ваша порода обычно не высовывается из Леттенхофа, — продолжила та, разваливаясь на кровати. — Особенно после привязывания.

Лютик подавился воздухом. Не то чтобы он спрашивал, но он никогда еще не встречал никого, знакомого с ритуалами его семьи. А после того, как даже Геральт не заметил их фамильной магии на пресловутом цинтрийском пиршестве, он и вовсе разуверился в том, что кто-то сможет ему помочь.

— Я — редкая и изумительная тварь, — усмехнулся он, поигрывая бровями.

Женщина хрюкнула со смеху и закатила глаза.

— Пребывая рядом с ведьмаком, ты вмешиваешься в его предназначение, — сказала она, щелкая его по носу.

Лютик нахмурился. Он подозревал об этом, но твердое знание того, что это правда, все равно ранило. Сначала ему хотелось только лишь встретиться со своим нареченным, а теперь — просто идти с ним рядом. Он не желал сбивать его с предназначенного ему пути.

— Ты не знал, — удивилась та, внезапно садясь на постели и окидывая его пристальным взглядом.

— Мы обычно умираем еще в детстве, — объяснил Лютик, расслабляясь на подушке. — Скованные запретом выходить за границы наших земель.

— А ты?.. — она вопросительно взмахнула рукой.

— А я больше не мог оставаться в этой тюрьме и сбежал искать приключения.

— Одно ты точно нашел, — она встала с кровати и потянулась к книге, пролистывая пожелтевшие страницы.

— Джинна здесь больше нет, — вздохнул Лютик.

— Почему ты думаешь, чт…

— Я могу распознать ритуал связи, если увижу таковой, — Лютик многозначительно ткнул в себя пальцем. — И это бы не сработало. Джинн не сможет привязать себя к Геральту. Каждая душа может иметь не более одной полной привязки.

— А если кто-нибудь попытается? — с любопытством спросила чародейка.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Лютик. — Просто ничего.

— Твое горло не было «ничем», — заметила она.

— Я не знаю, как работают джинны, — Лютик пожал плечами. — Я знаю только магию душ. Так что, спасибо за спасение…

— Йеннифер, — сказала она, яростно захлопывая книгу.

Лютик с интересом наблюдал за ней. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось встречать чародеек, хоть он и слышал, что все они фантастически красивы; а еще он не представлял, зачем одной из них мог понадобиться джинн.

— Может, джинн связал себя с твоей душой, Панкрац, — повернулась к нему Йеннифер.

— Лютик, — поправил ее Лютик, пытаясь сползти с кровати. Колени жалко подгибались. — Невозможно. У меня нет достаточно души, с которой можно было бы сформировать связь.

Йеннифер хищно, напряженно замерла, но Лютик лишь пожал плечами. Он говорил правду. И какое же облегчение: получить возможность обсудить то, что столько лет грызло его, пусть даже чародейка и не до конца понимала их фамильную магию. Гаснущая все стремительней золотая ниточка его души обвивалась вокруг геральтовой, тугой и крепкой, пытаясь поддержать его и нежную нить связанного с ним маленького ребенка. Это истончало его. Но в том и состояло его предназначение, и потому это было нормально. В его распоряжении оставались еще многие и многие годы, да и он подозревал, что Геральт все равно убьется до истечения его срока.

Чудо, что он вообще до сих пор жив.

— Итак, куда ты дела моего ведьмака после того, как исколотила его седую башку?

— Я ничего не колотила, — оскорбилась Йеннифер.

— Ну, кто-то так точно, — проворчал Лютик, глядя на нее с недоверием. — А меня не радует просыпаться с головной болью.

— Ты можешь чувствовать его боль. В какой мере? Только физическую, или другую тоже?

С фанатичным блеском в глазах чародейка подалась к нему, и Лютик попятился к стене. Обычно чтобы иметь честь лицезреть в спальне агрессивно настроенную женщину, ему нужно было хотя бы переспать с кем-то. С другой стороны, она выглядела так, словно и сама не погнушалась бы отыметь его чем-нибудь крепким и твердым, если он промедлит с ответами. Черт, да у нее, пожалуй, в кладовых хранилась коллекция плетей и цепей на любой выбор!

— Где он? — вместо этого вновь спросил Лютик, пытаясь устоять на ногах.

— Я послала его устроить беспорядок в городе. В один момент его волнение начало меня доставать, — сказала Йеннифер, и Лютик вздохнул.

Ну конечно же, это скребущееся ощущение похмелья. Он почти и не заметил его под болью от мигрени, нараставшей в геральтовой голове. Выходит, чародейка заколдовала ведьмака и услала под чьи-то кулаки.

— В следующий раз лучше избей меня, а не его, — простонал Лютик. — Мне это предпочтительней.

— В следующий раз? — хрюкнула Йеннифер, хватая Лютика за плечо и отводя его обратно в постель. — Почему следующий раз будет, _Лютик_? Ты даже не имеешь того, что я хочу.

Дверь распахнулась с грохотом, едва не слетая с петель, и они оба уставились на застывшего на пороге растрепанного злого ведьмака, прожигающего их яростным взглядом.

— Геральт! — прощебетал Лютик, вновь слезая с кровати и отпихиваясь от рук Йеннифер. Теперь ноги стояли тверже: его душа словно оперлась на душу ведьмака, черпая из нее силы.

Он моргнул. Это было что-то новенькое.

— Лютик, — прорычал Геральт, едва не испепеляя взглядом чародейку, пока Лютик прилежно ковылял ему навстречу. — Ты в порядке.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся тот, хмуро прикидывая, каким образом ведьмак заимел это гнездо на голове и как долго придется его расчесывать. Его пальцы затанцевали по его затылку, массируя места, в которых локализировалась головная боль. — Йеннифер очень хороша во врачевании.

Геральт мельком осмотрел комнату, останавливаясь на зажженных свечах.

— Джинн, похоже, сбежал, — продолжал тот. Опять куча пыли и грязи, это ж целую неделю займет, чтобы вычесать его волосы до шелковистости!

— Сбежал, — рыкнул Геральт, но Лютик знал, что его ярость угасает вместе с мигренью.

Йеннифер уселась на кровати, с усмешкой наблюдая разворачивающуюся перед ней сценку. Это было невыносимо.

— Ни слова, — шикнул на нее Лютик. — Ты хоть видишь, в каком состоянии его волосы?! Абсолютно ужасно, настоящая трагедия, вообще-то!

С элегантностью, которой ему оставалось лишь завидовать, Йеннифер поднялась с постели и указала на дальнюю дверь:

— В конце коридора — банная комната, ведьмак знает дорогу.

Лютик вопросительно поднял бровь, но, принюхавшись, понял, что вокруг Геральта действительно не витал тот восхитительный аромат Плотвы и застарелого пота, который обычно предвещал его приближение. Ну спасибо, что прежде чем начать разбрасываться заклинаниями, она хотя бы затащила его в ванну.

— Мне не нужно...

— Нет, тебе нужно, — проворчал Лютик, обрывая все возможные возражения. — Иначе я отрежу твои волосы, чтобы не мучиться потом с расчесыванием.

Едва ли не скалясь, Геральт пробормотал нечто угрожающе-неразборчивое и, развернувшись, исчез за указанной дверью.

— А ты держишь его на коротком поводке, — рассмеялась Йеннифер.

— Скорей наоборот, — вздохнул Лютик, сникая и наваливаясь на стену. С уходом Геральта поддержка его души пропала.

Йеннифер нахмурилась, всматриваясь сначала в самого Лютика, а затем — куда-то сквозь него, если так можно было описать этот взгляд.

— Ты угасаешь, — наконец заключила она.

— С этим ничего нельзя поделать, — он улыбнулся. — И это не будет иметь значения, когда я передам ему свой дар.

— Твой дар? — с любопытством переспросила Йеннифер.

— Мой последний вдох, чтобы смерть не прервала его дыхание.

Он улыбнулся, невесомо целуя ее щеку.

— Не говори ему, — прошептал он. — Он не должен знать.

Йеннифер нехотя огорченно кивнула, и Лютик побрел вслед за Геральтом, тяжело опираясь на стену.


	8. Chapter 8

Отмахиваясь от толпы, с хохотом подзывающей разносчицу за добавкой, Лютик с жадной легкостью осушил четвертую кружку эля. Становилось поздно, и Геральт — задержавшийся, чтобы, к его великому удивлению, посмотреть его выступление, — выглядел недовольным. Ну, по меньшей мере, не слишком довольным.

Ведьмак никогда не позволял себе выглядеть недовольным.

Поэтому, с улыбками и смехом отвешивая прощальные поклоны, Лютик подхватил свою лютню и послушно отправился вслед за ним в их комнату.

Плечи Геральта были напряжены, и Лютик вздохнул. Ведьмак мог застыть, напрягаясь, даже при виде протянутого ему букета, выискивая несуществующий подвох. Единственное, когда он в последнее время расслаблялся — во время боя. Ну или в борделях.

Лютик закрыл за собой дверь на замок. По его лицу пробежала ленивая ухмылка.

Он следовал за своим нареченным вот уже много лет, связывая себя с ним все теснее и теснее, пока, наконец, не стал лишь бледной тенью самого себя. Да, ему по-прежнему нравилась его жизнь, но он чувствовал, что угасает, поддаваясь притяжению души Геральта.

Высокого, поджарого, до чертиков горячего Геральта.

Который сейчас снимал с себя броню так, словно вышел из эротического кошмара, дразня своей недосягаемой близостью.

Лютик отбросил в сторону сомнения и медленно подошел ближе, зарывая ладони в густые волосы ведьмака и начиная массировать его голову, медленно опускаясь к шее. Геральт на мгновенье застыл, но затем, неразборчиво проворчав что-то, подался навстречу его прикосновениям.

Лютик продолжил, разрабатывая уже его плечи, а затем развернул лицом к себе и толкнул на кровать.

Геральт уставился на него, и Лютик замер, ощутив усилившийся гул их связи. Он почти что чувствовал, как обволакивает собой его жизнь, укрывая его, растворяясь в нем. Все для него. Он и был всем.

Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал его.

В лютиковом воображении, мир должен был взорваться золотом, и он провел бы лучшую ночь в своей жизни. Геральт притянул бы его ближе, и одежда исчезла бы сама, по волшебству или сдернутая с него ведьмаком. Чуткий любовник, Лютик быстро бы узнал, насколько жестко или нежно тому нравилось.

Вместо этого он оказался оглушенным, задницей на полу в окружении танцующих перед глазами золотых звездочек. Сверху нависал раздраженный Геральт. И он не мог понять, что сделал не так. Может, поцелуй был недостаточно хорош?

Да; наверное, так и было. Геральт всегда наслаждался скорей болезненными событиями своей жизни, уж он-то знал это, как никто. Нужно было целовать его жестко, страстно, прикусывая губы до крови… требуя больше внимания к себе.

Лютик поднялся на ноги, вновь подступая к Геральту, но на плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь, удерживая его на месте. Яростный взгляд ведьмака опалял.

— Геральт, — проскулил Лютик.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста, — он бессильно задергался в хватке ведьмака.

Как тот не понимал? Он ведь просто хотел быть ближе к нему. Всего лишь хотел почувствовать себя целым!

— Ты пьян, — сказал Геральт, вновь опрокидывая его на пол и подбирая из угла свои пожитки.

— Не так уж и сильно, — заспорил Лютик, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, радуясь, что те хотя бы не дрожат.

— Достаточно, — прорычал Геральт, хватая его за плечи и швыряя на кровать. — Я ухожу.

— Но… — умоляюще начал тот, неуклюже сползая обратно. Ведьмак, не обращая больше на него внимания, закинул за спину мечи и хлопнул за собой дверью.

— Прости! — взвыл Лютик, падая на пол. Душа стонала из-за жестокой отповеди. — Прости, прости…

Рыдая, он стянул с кровати одеяло и обмотал вокруг себя.

В груди скребло осколками сердца. Он едва мог сосредоточиться на дыхании; все, что ему сейчас хотелось — упасть перед своим нареченным на колени, объяснить ему все, упросить, умолить его позволить ему занять место в его душе.

Он уже измучился от постоянной усталости и притяжения. Жажда вплестись в жизнь нареченного, раствориться в золотой струне его души донимала его каждое сознательное мгновение. А с наступлением ночи приходили горячечные грезы, манившие его лживыми обещаниями счастья и целости.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Лютик так и уснул, всхлипывая. Его дыхание было болезненным и хриплым, но таким же ровным, как и всегда. В конце концов, его дар еще принадлежал Геральту. До конца его дней.

***

Ветер задувал все сильнее, взметая в предрассветной мгле снежные вихри, и шагавший по большаку Геральт плотнее запахнул плащ. Он знал, что поступил глупо. Его бард практически предложил ему самого себя, добровольно отдаваясь в его руки, а он развернулся и ушел.

Оттолкнул его и вылетел из комнаты, словно оскорбленный двухлетний ребенок.

Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Нахождение рядом с бардом выматывало его, переполняя все его рецепторы и органы чувств. Его было слишком много. Бард всегда знал, как до него надо дотронуться, в каком месте коснуться, чтобы он разомлел и захотел забраться к нему на колени, словно выпрашивающий ласку котенок.

И он не мог понять, отчего.

Он — ведьмак, жестокий и закаленный. Лютику положено увиваться за разряженными в шелка и драгоценности придворными дамами, а не тратить время на такие приземленные вещи, как распутывание колтунов в его волосах.

Но тот распутывал. Таскался за ним, ныл о всяких утонченных штучках, баловал Плотву, _мыл ему голову_.

А он позволял.

Узнай об этом Ламберт, потешался б над ним до конца его жизни.

И Геральт даже знал, что эта ночь когда-нибудь настанет. Никто не купает человека, не втирает ему в раны мазь, не рассчитывая закончить все это сексом. Особенно такие, как его бард, о котором ходили слухи, будто он перетрахал всех красивых женщин высшего света.

Геральт поежился, вздыхая.

Он устал. И в его груди опять тянуло, как всегда, когда Лютика не было рядом.

Но он не желал стать лишь очередной засечкой на лютне его барда. Не желал, чтобы после всей этой пьяной возни ему опять приходилось спасать его от жаждущих возмездия рогоносцев.

Лютик — его друг. Его лучший друг. А ему хотелось чего-то большего, чем затуманенная пьяным угаром ночь. Реши он остаться — не сдержался бы, уступил себе, и потом бы об этом жалел.

— Я извинюсь перед ним весной, — уверил Геральт Плотву.

Потому что знал, что обязательно встретит его, когда покинет Каэр Морхен. Судьба часто скрещивала их пути, и Геральт был благодарен ей хотя бы за это.

***

Лютик в изумлении уставился на чародейку, пытаясь приподнять голову со стола — безуспешно, впрочем. Нечестно, что она стояла в дверях, вся такая высокая и зловещая, и не падала. Вот он сомневался, что когда-нибудь вообще сможет встать.

Какое счастье, что стол с ним соглашался и с готовностью поддерживал его во время нужды.

— От тебя разит, — рявкнула она, и Лютик вздохнул.

Пожалуй, и так. Купания были одной из тех вещей, которые он делил с Геральтом. Поэтому теперь он их избегал.

— А еще ты пьян и выглядишь жалко.

— Мой поцелуй был недостаточно хорош, — промямлил в ответ Лютик, с тоской глядя на кружку и гадая, сможет ли залить в себя еще немного прекрасного, восхитительного эля, не утопая в нем носом.

Помнится, прошлая попытка успехом не увенчалась.

— Пожалуй, я немного ошиблась, — сказала Йеннифер. — Ты просто жалок.

— Я знаю, — мрачно согласился Лютик. — Поэтому Геральт и не захотел меня целовать.

— Такого тебя не поцеловала бы даже Плотва, — вздохнула та, усаживаясь на скамью напротив и забирая его эль.

— Мое, — нехотя пробубнил Лютик. Ему, наконец, удалось сесть прямо, пусть и облокачиваясь при этом на стену.

Ему было холодно и неудобно, а еще он просрал всю свою жизнь и просто хотел заплакать. И хуже всего — то, что Йеннифер отказывалась возвращать ему его эль.

— Где вообще сейчас этот ворчащий недоумок? — Йеннифер оглянулась по сторонам. — Обычно он не оставляет тебя одного в столь беззащитном и убогом состоянии.

— Зимует в своей берлоге, — хмуро ответил Лютик, уставившись на новую кружку, которую принесла ему разносчица.

Он глотнул и подавился, яростно глядя на ухмыляющуюся чародейку.

— Чай! — обвиняюще возопил Лютик.

— Ты уже напился за нас обоих, — отозвалась Йеннифер.

У Лютика хватило ума не спорить. Ну, чай хотя бы был хорош. Не то, что та разбавленная водой лошадиная моча, которой его здесь поили.

— Я не должен был целовать его, — покачал головой Лютик.

— Тогда зачем поцеловал? — Йеннифер откинулась назад, пристально глядя на него.

Лютик помолчал.

— Зимой он всегда уходит на север, и это _больно_ , — тоскливо усмехнулся он. — Моя душа тянется вслед за ним, но не выдерживает этого расстояния и начинает рваться. И это ломает меня. Ну и я вдруг подумал… подумал, что, может, так мне станет лучше. Что это тепло согреет меня на время зимы.

— Ох, Лютик, — Йеннифер взяла его за руку, легонько поглаживая ладонь. — Я не знала, что тебе так плохо.

— Не всегда, — отозвался Лютик. — Но, ты же знаешь…

— Ты угасаешь все больше, — согласилась Йен.

Лютик кивнул и всхлипнул, сдерживая подступающие слезы.

— Перезимуй со мной, — предложила Йен. — Конечно, я не заменю тебе Геральта, но смогу обеспечить тебя теплом и комфортом.

— Не могу, — грустно улыбнулся он. — Я иду в Цинтру. Во дворец.

— Ребенок-неожиданность, — Йен подняла бровь, и Лютик снова кивнул.

— Она связана с ним. И это помогает, словно рядом часть его души. А еще она любопытная и любит поговорить, — Лютик потерянно усмехнулся, вспомнив непоседливую принцессу, и мягко высвободил ладонь. — Мне утром выходить — и без того задержался.

— Пошло оно все, — махнула рукой Йен. — Плюсы знакомства с чародейкой. Сделаю тебе с утра портал, но только если ты выкупаешься и протрезвеешь. Не хочу прославиться как чародейка, которая водит дружбу с немытыми пьяными бардами.

— Спасибо, Йен, — слабо улыбнулся Лютик.

Было славно иметь друзей. Даже двоих! Лучших в мире.

— Не за что, родной, — улыбнулась в ответ Йеннифер. — А теперь — отмываться и в постель. Завтра ты должен быть при всем параде.


	9. Chapter 9

Геральт, не заботясь о повисшей в помещении тишине, с рыком выхватил из руки трактирщика кружку эля, которую тот ему протянул. Его душу словно выворачивало наизнанку, — тоска по барду съедала заживо, — а на остальных ему было насрать.

После того, как он в третий раз едва не искалечил Ламберта во время тренировок, Весемир сказал, что с него хватит, и выгнал его вон из Каэр Морхена прямиком в февральскую стужу и сыпящийся с неба снег. Остыть. Но Геральт не горячился.

Вовсе нет.

Скорее, он кипел.

Ночные кошмары отдавались эхом в его мозгу каждый раз, когда он прикрывал глаза. Золотые нити, везде, кругом, всюду. И в центре их скопления трепыхался бледный рваный обрывок.

Когда он осторожно брал его в ладони, поглаживая, то слышал далекие отзвуки голоса Лютика, проходящие вибрацией сквозь его нутро.

Он скучал по нему. По своему другу.

Он знал, что совершил ошибку. Он должен был схватить чертова барда за воротник дублета и затащить в горы вместе с собой. Швырнуть его в постель и согреть своим теплом в счет этой и будущих зим.

Должен был держать барда рядом.

Опустевшая кружка быстро сменилась следующей, но Геральт не поднимал головы.

Он не собирался напиваться, но сейчас это казалось единственным спасением от ломающего его сумасшествия. Весемир никогда не слыхал ни о чем подобном, и даже в обширной библиотеке крепости не нашлось ни одного упоминания о похожей на лютикову магии.

Это не было проклятием. Или заклинанием. Или даже криво наложенным заговором.

Все, что он знал — это как-то касалось Лютика. И еще — что рано или поздно он с этим разберется.

После третьей кружки Геральт поднялся в свою комнату. Юг, значит. Конечно же его певчая птичка улетела на юг, в тепло и безопасность.

С его уходом таверна вновь зашумела, и Геральт едва сдержал порыв вернуться и осадить бродячего барда, возобновившего свое выступление. Потому что тот запел очень известную песню. Песню Лютика.

И изуродовал ее, придурок.

Он скучал по своему надоедливому, звонкому Лютику.

***

— Еще раз, — потребовала девочка, прожигая Лютика взглядом, и ее золотистые локоны яро качнулись.

Лютик откинулся на спинку стула, стоявшего в опасной близости к жарко растопленному камину, тихонько потрескивающему в полумраке маленькой комнатки, и устало вздохнул. Он пришел сюда в надежде свернуться калачиком в блаженном тепле и хоть немного отдохнуть. Он был вымотан, а зиме все не было конца.

Ему следовало упросить Йен погрузить его в магический сон, чтобы проснуться вместе с распускающимися на деревьях почками.

Потому что вместо блаженного забытья ему приходилось каждый вечер развлекать своей игрой знать, терпя затаенную неприязнь прислуги и прячась в этой комнатенке, когда боль становилась совсем уж невыносимой.

Геральт был так далеко, так далеко, что его душа практически расползалась, как старая марля, в попытках до него дотянуться.

И только сидящая перед ним маленькая принцесса, которая едва могла топнуть ножкой, не упав, помогала ему держаться. Ее золотистая душа была настолько тесно переплетена с геральтовой, что он мог опираться на нее, чуть-чуть, и продолжать влачить свое жалкое существование, не впадая в беспамятство.

Но этого не хватало.

Иногда у него начинало перехватывать дыхание, и он сбивался с заученного с раннего детства ритма.

Хорошо хоть, что Геральт сидел в безопасности посреди своих северных снегов, где боль и смерть не могли его достать.

Мелкие ранения от тренировок в расчет не шли.

— Хочешь другую? — спросил Лютик, рассеянно взяв аккорд на пробу.

Но он знал ответ заранее. Девочка обожала песни про Белого волка, и только их. Эпические сказания о победных битвах и поверженных существах. И спасенных принцессах — на этом она особо настаивала. Каждая песня была обязана оканчиваться спасением принцессы.

Лютику нравилось сочинять для нее маленькие баллады, полные милых детскому сердцу мечтаний. Ходили слухи, что ей порой снились кошмары о смерти ее родителей, и он надеялся излечить их своей игрой.

Бедная маленькая девочка. Такая сильная, такая храбрая, такая… родная.

Лютик знал, что его дыхание принадлежало не ей, но иногда, наблюдая, как вьется ее золотистая душа вокруг геральтовой, он развлекал себя, позволяя забывать об этом. Пусть его нареченный и не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что с ней делать, но ему повезло иметь такую дочь. Если, конечно, она не сведет его с ума своими королевскими причудами.

— Хочешь про оборотня? — предложил Лютик. — Это грозное чудовище, которое рыскает по степям под светом кровавой луны.

— От него, наверно, воняет, — задумавшись на мгновение, сказала Цири. — Давай про единорогов? Мне нравятся единороги!

— Белый волк никогда не убивал единорогов, — отказался Лютик.

И даже, насколько он знал, никогда не видел их. По крайней мере, точно не рассказывал ему об этом.

— Он спасал их? — не теряя надежды, спросила Цири.

Лютик неопределенно пожал плечами и кивнул. В конце концов, эти песни предназначались для принцессы, а не для тронных зал Цинтры. И он сомневался, что девочка вообще будет помнить что-то из его песен, когда вырвется за душные двери замка навстречу собственным приключениям. Да и, по крайней мере, она не просила его повторять бессмысленные простоватые песенки - а значит, у нее был вкус.

Хоть она и питала раздражающую слабость к его глупой зазывалке платить ведьмакам чеканными монетами.

У Геральта бы треснули ребра со смеху, если б тот узнал, что эта мелодия уже засела у Лютика в печенках.

— Пожалуйста, — затянула Цири, и Лютик, улыбнувшись, сдался.

В камине потрескивал огонь, комната дышала уютом, и, ради разнообразия, его душа не разваливалась на части в его ладонях. Он может поразвлекать принцессу еще немного. Хотя точно выбросит ее за окно в сугробы, если та еще раз попросит его спеть о принцессе, вышедшей замуж за его ведьмака.

Даже у него были границы, которые он не желал переступать.

***

Лютик сел около угаснувшего камина, опираясь спиной на еще теплую каменную кладку. Все его тело ныло, не давая ни момента передышки от боли. Но боль была частью его жизни, и он научился принимать ее, позволяя ей омывать его подобно волнам океана, — океана, которого он никогда не видел.

А ему хотелось увидеть океан. Толкнуть в воду хмурящегося Геральта и, смеясь, насыпать ему в волосы песка и водорослей. А еще он бы показал маленькой Цири, как правильно плести венки.

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Воспоминаниям, которые никогда не придут.

Поежившись, он отодвинулся от остывающего камня и тяжело вздохнул. Он еще не был таким уж старым, да и при дворе вертелось немало людей старше него, которые беззаботно проживали день за днем, собирая сплетни и ведя пустые разговоры. Но по меркам его семьи он считался глубоким стариком.

Сколько племянников и племянниц он уже потерял? Мальчик, над которым провели ритуал еще при нем, точно погиб, хоть и зря: кораблекрушение победило магию его семьи, учитывая, что Цири была сиротой.

Бедная девочка. Но она была столь же сильной, как и ее бабка, и Геральт не мог бы желать для себя лучшей дочери.

Медленно дыша, Лютик замер и прикрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что нити вновь начали наползать друг на друга, и его сердце затопила радость от приближения золотого…

В озарении он распахнул глаза, глядя на север. Геральт больше не отсиживался в своем зимнем убежище. Он направлялся на юг. Медленно, но верно.

Сердце забилось чаще. Его ведьмак решил поторопиться с возвращением.

Он подхватил лютню и сорвался к себе комнату. Цири будет скучать по своему персональному сказочнику, но двор прекрасно обойдется и без него. Барды славились своей легконогостью, появляясь и исчезая по собственной прихоти. А его ожидали более важные вещи, чем отсиживаться во дворце без дела.

Геральт никогда не придет в Цинтру: он избегал город, как чумной. Поэтому Лютик просто пойдет ему навстречу.

В этот раз он будет лучше. Будет стараться больше.

Ради Геральта он готов на все. Всегда.


	10. Chapter 10

Связь вибрировала все сильнее, но Лютик как ни в чем не бывало продолжал выступление. Он ждал этого уже около недели. Пропахшая лошадиным потом и прокисшим элем таверна, в которой он остановился, стояла у самого перепутья. Если Геральт действительно движется на юг, он обязательно будет проходить мимо.

Лютик не хотел думать о том, что на самом деле у него просто не хватило сил идти дальше на север: он вполз сюда неделю назад, разбитый и уставший, и три дня отлеживался в комнате, пока не кончились деньги и ему не пришлось петь по вечерам, чтобы заработать себе на хлеб.

По крайней мере здешняя еда была вкусной, хоть и простоватой. Не шла ни в какое сравнение со столом в дворянских поместьях, но одна лишь мысль о Геральте, который скоро придет сюда, делала ее божественной.

Его душа нежилась, чувствуя приближение ведьмака. Лютик, пытавшийся игнорировать это, сосредоточился на лютне.

Если Геральт развернется и уйдет, он последует за ним. Если решит остаться — тем более.

А на заработанные пением медяки ему — им — можно будет приобрести комнату на ночь и редкие травы: Геральт редко следил за своими запасами лекарственных эликсиров. Обезболивающих же у него не водилось и вовсе.

Лютик тратил прорву денег на обезболивающие настойки. К счастью, ведьмак никогда этого не замечал.

Дверь распахнулась, впуская внутрь снег и холод, и комнату словно озарило сиянием.

Лютик поднял голову и приветственно усмехнулся ему, допевая незамысловатую песенку о соблазнении дочери лесоруба. Куплеты были основаны на реальных событиях, только вот вместо дочери Лютик соблазнял его сына. Хотя вряд ли лесоруба заботила эта разница.

Геральт уселся в дальнем углу, обхватив ладонями кружку эля, и Лютик едва не потерял сознание от нахлынувшего счастья.

Монеты сыпались вяло, да и народу было куда меньше, чем пару недель назад, когда дороги только начинали оттаивать, но Лютик не жаловался. Геральт здесь, и больше ему ничего не нужно.

А тот все потягивал эль, неспешно наблюдая за его выступлением, и вскорости Лютик, сухо поклонившись, прихватил кружку горячего чая и направился к его столику.

Хотелось чего-нибудь покрепче, но он помнил, к чему привело это в прошлый раз. Он не станет наступать на те же грабли. Он усвоил урок. И сможет быть лучше.

Легко усмехаясь, он скользнул на лавку напротив своего ведьмака и сделал небольшой глоток.

Геральт хмыкнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Уже хороший знак.

— Приятно встретить тебя здесь, всего такого мрачного и мужественного, — Лютик продолжил отхлебывать чай. — Не ожидал, что свидимся как минимум в ближайшие несколько недель.

— Думал, ты на юге, — буркнул Геральт, одним глотком осушая остатки своего эля.

— В такое время я всегда отхожу немного северней, — улыбнулся Лютик. — Жаль было бы совсем не увидеть снега.

— Тебя снова вышвырнула твоя графиня, — Геральт ухмыльнулся.

Лютик со смехом кивнул. Он и вправду нанес прекрасной женщине несколько визитов, но только тогда, когда та приезжала к цинтрийскому двору. Однако, даже не учитывая этого, их встречи происходили довольно холодно. Грубо говоря, чистая физиология. И после он чувствовал себя даже более опустошенным, чем обычно.

— Она — одна из самых капризных роз, что я видел, — Лютик вновь улыбнулся. — Часто меняет садовников, которые бы ухаживали за ее нежными бутонами.

Геральт потянулся за новой кружкой эля, но Лютик, покачав головой, легко перехватил его руку.

— Не надо больше пить, Геральт, — он с надеждой заглянул ему в глаза. — Я снял комнату. Я хотел бы…

— Пойдем, — прервал его Геральт, и Лютик заторопился впереди, с лютней под мышкой, указывая дорогу.

Грубые ладони, седые пряди волос, острые зубы, властный рот… Он мечтал об этом годами. Видел во снах всю зиму. Сердце забилось в груди, как сумасшедшее; с каждым шагом он словно взлетал. Он почти и забыл, каково это — находиться вблизи своего нареченного.

Резонирующая эхом первобытная сила. Мощь ведьмака окутывала его, ободряя и возвращая к жизни. К жизни, в которой существовало нечто большее, чем бесконечное ожидание и грызущая потребность в чужом тепле.

Геральт закрыл за ними дверь.

Лютик неуклюже вертел в руках лютню, а Геральт просто смотрел на него. Изучающе. Не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что он стоит перед ведьмаком голый, Лютик нервно прокашлялся.

— На улице холодно, — сказал он, подходя к кровати и осторожно опуская рядом с ней лютню.

Геральт даже не хмыкнул в ответ.

— Геральт, я виноват…

— Нет, — рыкнул тот, хватая его за предплечья и разворачивая к себе, заглядывая в его глаза.

Лютик открыто встретил его взгляд. Он мог поклясться, что видел в этих золотых зрачках отражение своей души. Две судьбы, переплетенные так искусно, что позавидовали бы самые умелые маги. Жизнь, которую он имел счастье охранять.

А затем губы Геральта накрыли его собственные, и он расплавился в этом поцелуе, отдающем кислым элем и кровью. Комната засияла, и он в изнеможении прикрыл глаза, вжимаясь в своего ведьмака. Еще грязного с дороги и не успевшего снять броню, почти никогда не улыбавшегося, но непременно сберегавшего для своей лошади ломтики засохших фруктов.

Черт, он любил этого человека.

Геральт отстранился, и Лютик, зашипев, втянул в себя воздух, переводя дыхание. Все вокруг них дрожало, сверкая золотом; Лютика вело от этой волшебной, фантастической красоты. Действительность оказалась куда лучше всего, о чем он когда-либо мечтал.

— Прости, — сказал Геральт.

— Нет! — вскричал Лютик, цепляясь за него. — Нет, пожалуйста! Все нормально, даже замечательно, только, умоляю, не уходи!

— Прости за то, что я сделал тогда, — пояснил Геральт. Его голос был прерывающимся и хриплым. — Я… прости.

— Прощен, — Лютик усмехнулся, подаваясь ближе и слегка прикусывая его бледное горло.

Геральт зарычал, и Лютик в одно мгновение оказался прижат к стене, наслаждаясь болезненной яркостью геральтовой мощи. Ему нравился даже появившийся во рту металлический привкус.

***

Геральт, с остывающей потной грудью, лежал на кровати, крепко прижимая к себе барда. Тот дышал неестественно ровно, и это, как и всегда, приводило его в бессильную ярость. Бард был человеком, — никогда не казался чем-то иным, — но люди не умели так размеренно дышать.

И обычных людей уж точно не окутывала завеса магии, от которой его медальон начинал бы тихонько позвякивать.

А сегодняшней ночью медальон и вовсе непрерывно дрожал от магических вибраций: куда сильнее того ненавязчивого гудения, которое всегда успокаивало Геральта, напоминая, что Лютик ошивается где-то рядом. Сегодняшней ночью даже сам Лютик словно бы светился мягким золотым сиянием.

Как рассвет, неверный и обманчивый, в сырости туманного утра.

Это изводило его. Но он все же смирился. Что бы Лютик ни скрывал, это являлось его частью, так же, как его лютня и его голос. Поэтому он принял его блекло-золотистую тайну и сам удивился наступившему облегчению.

Лютик робко завозился, по-прежнему хватаясь за его плечи, и Геральт успокаивающе погладил его по голове, пропуская пальцы сквозь мягкие волосы. До рассвета было еще далеко: сквозь грязное окно паскудно ухмылялась луна. Еще достаточно времени, чтобы поспать и набросать примерный план дороги на юг.

Потому что Геральт не мог притворяться равнодушным, когда его бард, зябко ежась, пытался отгородиться от снега и холода своим рваным плащом, и пока идти им было некуда, кроме как на юг. Но в воздухе уже чувствовалась легкая поступь весны, а монстров везде достаточно для того, чтобы им хватало на кров и пищу.

Геральт подтянул сбившееся в ноги шерстяное одеяло, потрепанное и выцветшее от времени, и укрыл их обоих.

Лютик что-то неразборчиво забормотал, и Геральт, закатив глаза, приобнял его свободной рукой. Конечно же его бард будет говорить во сне. Казалось, он всегда будет влюблен прежде всего в собственный голос.

Геральт чуть прикусил лютиково ухо и зарылся носом в его волосы, вдыхая сухой цветочный запах.

Он — ведьмак. Что бы ни принесло ему завтра, у него останется хотя бы эта ночь. Блаженная, теплая и его.


	11. Chapter 11

Сидя на камне и тихонько напевая, Лютик пытался подобрать следующий куплет. Последние несколько месяцев он провел в борьбе со своим вдохновением: он не хотел прославиться всего лишь как сочинитель баллад об убийствах монстров. Пора было внести разнообразие в свой репертуар.

Геральт с энтузиазмом помогал ему набирать материал для любовных серенад. А еще Лютик тайком писал парочку песен о повенчанных небом возлюбленных, которые были обречены на разлуку золотым плетением судьбы.

Их он споет на пиршествах вельмож, когда Геральт, не желающий наряжаться в шелковый дублет и мыкаться потом по затемненным альковам, уберется куда-нибудь подальше в поисках того, что можно потыкать мечом. Пусть ведьмак и выглядел как бог, при попытках разговорить его он превращался в истинного демона.

Лютик не мог винить его за это, хотя сам предпочитал уклоняться от скучной болтовни не грубостью и недружелюбным оскалом, а с помощью старого трюка, мол, увидел в толпе давнего знакомого. Правда, к удивлению Лютика, геральтов оскал действовал на многих женщин… возбуждающе. Но, пусть он и разделял их чувства, его не особо привлекала идея делиться с ними этим зрелищем.

Геральт принадлежал ему и только ему.

— Он умер, — заявил мужик-сельчанин, снова взглянув на тропинку, по которой с час назад ушел ведьмак.

— Нет, — сказал Лютик, даже не поднимая головы.

Геральта доставал попавший в его сапог камешек, но в остальном он был вполне жив.

— Валим, пока эта хреновина не проголодалась и не приперлась по наши души, — прорычал другой сельчанин и, обнаглев, полез к Плотве в надежде стащить с нее седельные сумки.

— На вашем местя я бы… — начал, вставая, Лютик, но подавился вдохом.

Геральт явно нашел свое чудовище, а еще свел близкое знакомство с очень твердой скалой.

Его левый бок взорвался опаляющей болью, и Лютик рухнул наземь, кусая язык, чтобы не закричать. Вся левая рука, казалось, горела огнем, и он почти чувствовал, как сворачивается в языках пламени его кожа. Это было больше, чем чертова скала; это был яд. Вязкая инородная субстанция, медленно вскипающая в отравленной ведьмачьими токсинами крови.

Мужики, переглянувшись, посмотрели на барда, не решаясь подойти ближе. Заметившая рядом с собой чужака Плотва хорошенько лягнула его и встала на дыбы, угрожающе размахивая копытами.

Корчившийся на земле Лютик загнанно рассмеялся сквозь боль. Эта лошадь принадлежала ведьмаку; неужели они и вправду думали, что она вот так просто даст им себя ограбить? Она могла затоптать до смерти таких тварей, о которых они и слыхом не слыхивали, а после с невинно-беззаботным видом повернуться выпрашивать вкусности.

Сельчане снова переглянулись, оценивающе посмотрели на Плотву и, решив, видимо, что отступить будет безопасней, скрылись в кустах. Лютик со вздохом опустил голову обратно на землю, — от безмолвного напряжения на его лбу уже начали скапливаться капли пота, — и уставился в небо.

Что бы Геральт там ни нашел, оно явно было не слишком приятным.

А еще он так и не вытащил камешек из сапога, и теперь тот до крови впивался ему в ступню каждый раз, когда он, перекатываясь, вскакивал на ноги после очередного удара. Лютик настолько привык к этому, что ему даже не нужно было быть рядом, чтобы понять, что происходит с его нареченным.

Геральт держал меч по-прежнему крепко, но из-за сильного ушиба его левая рука работала лишь вполсилы. Один зуб был расшатан, а еще он сильно прикусил кончик языка.

Хотя в последнем Лютик уверен не был: вполне возможно, что это сделал он сам, а не Геральт. Его левый бок до сих пор опаляло болью, и он не смог сдержать крика, когда нечто тяжелое едва не раздробило геральтову ногу.

— Неожиданно, — сказал внезапно вынырнувший из кустов старик. Следом за ним появились две женщины.

Лютик даже не пошевелился. Любое движение доставляло боль. Если что, Плотва его защитит.

Яд медленно расползался по его венам, и Лютик, концентрируясь, прикрыл глаза.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Геральт крепко, до кровоподтеков, грохнулся спиной на землю. Лютик закусил губу, пережидая прокатившуюся сквозь него волну агонии. Он должен превозмочь это, подготовить эликсиры, — Геральту они потребуются. Тварь явно оказалась чем-то более опасным, чем «уносящий овечек монстр», на которого жаловались те двое сельчан.

Жестом приказав своим спутницам обыскать седельные сумки, старик бережно приподнял распластанного Лютика, прислоняя его к камню, у которого он лежал, и тот распахнул глаза. Учитывая, что его горло до сих пор не перерезали, а Плотва едва ли выказывала беспокойство, новоприбывшие не представляли угрозы.

— Давно уже я не встречал никого из вашего племени, — грустно улыбнулся старик. — Я даже сомневался, что кто-то еще остался.

— Что? — прохрипел Лютик. — Кругом полно бардов.

— Но не Дарителей душ, — сказал старик, забирая поднесенные женщинами эликсиры. — Какой из них от твоей боли?

— Прозрачный, — простонал Лютик. — Цветочно-ягодный.

Старик кивнул и, раскупорив флакон, медленно наклонил его к лютиковым губам. Лютик глотал быстро, жадно, наслаждаясь сладковатой свежестью мяты, обволакивающей его горло. Отвары Йеннифер были самыми вкусными из всех, что он пробовал.

Агония начала сходить на нет, затихая ровной пульсацией где-то на периферии сознания, и старик окинул его изучающим любопытным взглядом. Лютик благодарно кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Схватка уже подходила к концу; он чувствовал, как отдавались в руках финальные удары Геральта, яростно добивавшего издыхающую тварь.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Лютик, вытирая со лба пот. — Бард Лютик, к вашим услугам.

— Борх Три Галки — к твоим, юный Даритель душ, — улыбнулся Борх. Лютик поморщился.

— Бард, — повторил он, устало поглядывая на тропу, по которой ушел с утра Геральт.

Борх нахмурился, но затем его лицо прояснилось в понимании.

— Ты не сказал ему, — удивленно воскликнул он. — Ты принял на себя это бремя без его согласия? Какая глупость, это же уничтожит тебя!

— Моего согласия тоже не спрашивали, — признался Лютик. Отвар Йен начал наконец впитываться в кровь, и в груди разлилось блаженное онемение.

В следующую встречу нужно будет попросить у нее хотя бы дюжину этих флаконов.

— Я понял, — печально сказал Борх. — С того момента, как я последний раз видал ваше племя, многое изменилось. Прошу прощения.

Разминая затекшие мышцы, Лютик кивнул. Ему казалось, будто он плывет, а не стоит на твердой земле. Может, стоит попросить Йен чуть уменьшить силу эликсира? Она же постоянно экспериментирует с зельями. А такая доза, пожалуй, больше подходит Геральту, а не ему.

— Только… — Лютик замялся, снова кидая взгляд на тропу, — не говорите ему ничего, ладно?

— Я подчеркиваю неразумность этого решения, но он не услышит от меня ни слова, — согласился Борх.

— А ваши подруги? — Лютик кивнул на двух молчаливых женщин.

— Они благородные и верные воительницы и тоже умеют хранить молчание, — Борх улыбнулся.

Лютик пожал плечами и выбрал парочку из принесенных женщинами флаконов. На тропинке показался хромающий Геральт. Ведьмак так и не вытащил из сапога камень, и тот, — Лютик при этой мысли едва не рассмеялся, — наверняка беспокоил его куда больше остальных ранений.

— Геральт, — радостно позвал он, пытаясь не смотреть на измочаленную голову паукообразного существа, которую ведьмак пинал перед собой по дороге, — я завел нового друга!

Хромая к Плотве, Геральт буркнул что-то себе под нос, и Лютик, закатив глаза, протянул ему уже открытые флаконы. Тот недоуменно застыл, но все же, пожав плечами, осушил три из них и затем грузно осел на землю рядом с Плотвой. Склонившийся перед ним Лютик принялся стаскивать с его правой ноги сапог.

— Что ты делаешь, — устало спросил Геральт, наблюдая, как Лютик трясет его сапог. Оттуда выпал маленький камешек.

— Ты должен лучше следить за своей обувью, — ответил Лютик, протягивая сапог обратно. — Если будешь продолжать ходить с булыжниками под пятками, станешь калекой.

— Отстань, бард, — пробурчал Геральт. Лютик лишь рассмеялся. — Кто вы такие?

— Прошу прощенья, — Борх улыбнулся. — Я Борх Три Галки, и я хочу сделать вам предложение.

— Обратитесь с этим к барду, — сказал Геральт, зашнуровывая сапог обратно. — Он почти никогда не отказывает.

— Эй! — возопил Лютик, обиженно хлопая его по плечу. — За это ты будешь спать один еще целый месяц! Кем ты меня выставляешь!

Геральт ухмыльнулся, и Борх рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Боюсь, я слишком стар для этого, — сказал он наконец. — Но моя идея куда более необычна. Как насчет охоты на дракона?

Геральт, вставая с помощью Лютика, просверлил его неприязненным взглядом.

— О-о-о, драконы восхитительны, — воодушевился Лютик. — Но сначала надо купить еще противоожоговой мази, наша почти закончилась.

Геральт закатил глаза.

— Я не убиваю драконов.


	12. Chapter 12

Геральт кисло смотрел на Борха, заказывавшего целую гору еды, и пытался игнорировать то, как наваливался на его плечи Лютик. В дымину пьяный.

— Я старый человек, — улыбался Борх, — и у меня осталось не так много того, что я бы мог совершить в первый раз.

— Драконы станут последним, что ты совершишь в первый раз, — сказал Геральт, обеспокоенно поглядывая на Лютика.

Как его могло унести с одной-единственной пинты, да и то недопитой? Он взял кружку барда и, понюхав, осторожно попробовал содержимое. Не отравлено; но обычно Лютик умел пить. До какой-то степени. Его точно никогда еще не развозило с половины кружки.

— Уверен, ему просто нужно поспать, — улыбнулся Борх. — У него был тяжелый день.

Геральт рассеянно усмехнулся. В воздухе витал густой аромат мяты, перебивавший другие запахи, и исходил этот аромат от Лютика, а не от него самого. Он нахмурился. Бард не был ранен, — он бы сразу заметил кровь, да и сам Лютик никогда не мог не озвучить хотя бы малейший дискомфорт, — но это был далеко не первый раз, когда он замечал на нем запах сильных обезболивающих.

Им явно нужно поговорить. Эти эликсиры предназначались для ведьмаков, и кто знает, насколько разрушительно они действовали на обычного человека.

— На гору идут еще три группы, — продолжал Борх, — рубайлы, краснолюды и...

— Йеннифер! — радостно вскричал Лютик, усаживаясь прямо, и помахал чародейке рукой.

Геральт со стоном уткнулся в свою кружку, отчаянно мечтая напиться.

Пусть чародейка и дружила с Лютиком, сам он ей не доверял. Он не доверял ни одному чертовому человеку, который умел бы пользоваться магией, в особенности же если этот человек, прикрываясь туманными отговорками, постоянно отирался рядом с его бардом. Геральт не мог сказать наверняка, флиртовали ли они друг с другом. Лютик флиртовал с каждым встречным и поперечным, — не умел общаться по-другому, — но с Йеннифер эта искра ощущалась особенно остро.

— Лютик, — пропела Йеннифер, подходя к их столу.

Лютик продолжал махать ей, с хихиканьем возя затылком по плечу Геральта.

— Он пьян, — Йеннифер убийственно посмотрела на ведьмака.

Тот вздохнул и пожал правым плечом, следя за тем, чтобы Лютик не свалился с его левого. Порой чародейка любила поиграть во внимание к ближнему.

— Он просто немного устал, — с тусклой улыбкой сказал Борх. — Эль не идет во благо после длинного дня.

— Или сильного эликсира, — пробормотал Геральт.

Йеннифер уставилась ему в глаза, и он отвел взгляд. Он знал, что чародеи умели читать чужой разум, как книгу. И последнее, что было ему нужно, — чтобы она узнала о разговоре, который он намеревался провести с бардом, касательно осторожности с употреблением эликсиров. Она могла не так понять.

— Конечно же мы пойдем! — заявил Лютик. — Я никогда еще не видел драконов. И Йеннифер идет! Ее зелья лучшие, правда, Геральт?

Геральт, проворчав себе под нос, заказал еще эля.

— Только с охоты, Геральт? — спросила Йеннифер, и тот почти физически ощутил ее ярость.

Какого хрена ее не устраивает то, что он рубит монстров? Он ведьмак, это — его работа!

— Ядовитый арахнид в горах, — ответил он.

— Отвратительный паук, — встрял Лютик. — С кучей яда и весь в какой-то липкой дряни.

— Ясно, — холодно отозвалась Йеннифер. — Полагаю, вам нужны еще зелья.

— То прекрасное, с мятой, — зевнул Лютик, засыпая вконец.

— Посмотрим, — Йеннифер кивнула и, одарив Геральта прощальным взглядом, выплыла из таверны.

Ненавидяще глядя ей в спину, Геральт допил остатки лютикова эля. Теперь его участие в охоте было неизбежно: иначе бард пойдет без него и убьется по дороге. Однако есть рамки, которые он все равно не переступит.

— Я не убиваю драконов, — напомнил он Борху. — Они разумны и не вредят людям без причины.

— Вот и замечательно! — улыбнулся Борх, надкусывая принесенную ему краюху хлеба. — Все, что мне нужно, — чтобы ты охранял меня на пути в гору. Наверху есть монстры, с которыми я бы не хотел встречаться.

Геральт согласно пробурчал. Уснувший на его плече Лютик сладко сопел, пуская слюни на его броню. Пожалуй, стоит отложить разговор с ним до завтрашнего утра.

— Встретимся на рассвете, — предложил Борх, и Геральт, кивнув, поднял барда на руки и понес на второй этаж.

***

Лютик приглашающе помахал Геральту рукой, но тот, взявший на себя, как и всегда, роль предводителя, ушел далеко вперед вместе с краснолюдами, оставляя его и Йеннифер болтаться позади. Ничего нового. Лютик поморщился: хоть голова больше не кружилась, побочные эффекты от выпитого вчера обезболивающего еще не прошли до конца.

— Предполагалось, что ты не станешь пить весь флакон разом, — вздохнула Йеннифер, протягивая ему другой отвар, мутно-коричневый.

— На моем месте ты и сама бы не удержалась, — Лютик с кривой усмешкой осушил флакон. Зелье странно отдавало болотной жижей.

Его мгновенно затопило блаженным состоянием безболезненной легкости, и он расслабленно выдохнул. Этим утром, едва проснувшись, он попытался было размять Геральту плечи и спину, уверенный, что боль исходила от него, но тот лишь недоуменно взглянул на него и отослал собираться к их маленькому вояжу.

— Да, Геральт проговорился, с чем он вчера сражался, — горько кивнула чародейка. — Обычный человек умер бы от одного лишь соприкосновения яда этой твари с незащищенной кожей.

— Я и сам чуть не помер, хотя меня даже рядом не было, — согласился Лютик. — Чистое везение, что Борх оказался поблизости и смог влить в меня эликсир.

— Ты должен сказать Геральту, — вспыхнула Йеннифер. — Все становится только хуже!

Она внезапно остановилась и, обхватив лицо Лютика руками, заглянула ему в глаза. Лютик с улыбкой впустил ее, шире открывая сознание. Он понимал, что она ищет, и не видел смысла что-либо скрывать от нее: все равно она его не переспорит. Он носил в себе это знание годами.

Его угасание ускорялось. Он чувствовал, как дрожит тонкая нить его души, пытаясь вплестить в геральтову. Это было не совсем здоровым, но что из их отношений было? Чудо, что ведьмак до сих пор не умер и не забрал его дар.

— Ты почти растворился, — огорченно потдвердила Йеннифер. — Становишься призраком.

— Призрак, который еще дышит — призрак, которому еще есть, что отдать, — засмеялся Лютик.

Йеннифер чертыхнулась и ушла вперед, на что Лютик лишь закатил глаза. Она, должно быть, страшно зла на него и выместит это на бедняге Геральте. Геральт начнет прошивать ее взглядами и огрызаться, а Лютику останется только смеяться с их выходок. Порой они были похожи на маленьких детей, не поделивших пару конфет.

— Знаешь, а она права, — сказал пристроившийся рядом Борх.

— Знаю, и давно уже сообщил ей об этом, — отозвался Лютик.

И он не лгал. Он знал, что его ждет, уже на протяжении многих лет. Пожалуй, даже с самого того момента, как впервые увидел ведьмака вживую. Но он бы не променял ни единого мига своей жизни даже на все богатства мира.

— Значит, ты был совсем молод, когда вас, — Борх с прищуром взглянул на препирающихся вдали Йеннифер и Геральта, — связали?

Закусив губу, Лютик бездумно посмотрел на растущие по краям тропинки деревья. Этот незнакомец, странствующий с чужеземными воительницами, знал о тайнах его семьи больше, чем любой, кто до сих пор встречался на его пути. И с первого же взгляда разглядел его душу.

Лютик мог быть рассеянным весельчаком, но идиотом он не был.

— Полагаю, я бы тоже не доверял себе в твоей ситуации, — улыбнулся Борх. — Там, откуда я родом, Дарители душ очень редки, и их дар, дар второго шанса на жизнь, бесконечно почитаем. Они привязывают себя только к тем, кого считают достойными, и оберегают свой дар в открытой гармонии со своими избранниками.

Лютик фыркнул. Он бы не отказался, если б ему предоставили такую же возможность. Иметь нормальное детство, не падая на пол, воя от боли и гадая, станет ли этот момент последним в его жизни. Связать себя с Геральтом добровольно, а не прятать от него выбор, в котором ни один из них участия не принимал.

— В моей семьей принято совершать привязку за деньги еще при самом рождении ребенка, — признался Лютик. — Не связывают только старшего, чтобы было кому продолжать род.

Борх споткнулся, уставившись на Лютика круглыми глазами.

— Что за… — прошипел он, сжимая зубы. — Это неслыханно! Творить такое с младенцем — сродни пытке!

Лютик пожал плечами. Не было смысла отрицать правду.

— И все же ты любишь его.

— Я подарю ему свое дыхание, — согласился Лютик.

— Жаль, не смогу ответить тем же. По твоим словам мое дыхание воняет луком, — ляпнул невесть откуда взявшийся рядом Геральт.

Лютик подпрыгнул от неожиданности, взглянул на идущую впереди злую Йеннифер и вздохнул. Он боялся предположить, что та наговорила Геральту, чтобы заставить того отойти в хвост отряда. Она так искусно владела словом, что он порой гадал, не была ли она в своей прошлой жизни менестрелем.

— Следи за своим бардом, ведьмак, — сказал Борх. — Не вреди ему больше, чем можешь себе позволить.

Лютик со злым прищуром уставился в спину уходящего вперед старика. Пусть тот и поклялся не разбалтывать ничего Геральту, в своем желании открыть его тайну он, похоже, не гнушался отпускать косвенные намеки.

— Йеннифер сказала, что твои волосы — сплошное воронье гнездо, которое нужно сбрить и сжечь в качестве растопки, — быстро сказал Лютик, пытаясь сбить повернувшегося к нему Геральта с толку.

Лютик предчувствовал этот разговор. Геральт не был дураком, и Лютик видел, что тот замечает вещи, которые не должны были происходить. Совпадения, которым не имелось объяснений. Но он хотел насладиться геральтовым спокойным незнанием еще немного. Всегда, если б кто спросил его самого.

Но этому «всегда» суждено было скоро окончиться.

— Скорей она имела в виду, что я использую тебя ради твоих денег и бросаю тень на твое большое будущее, — лукаво заметил Геральт.

— Да, ты отвратительный приживальщик, — заверил его Лютик, усмехаясь. — Пинаешь мебель и пугаешь светскую знать. Мне не стоит с тобой связываться.

— Хмм, — промычал Геральт, и Лютик надбавил шагу, чтобы совсем уж не отстать от остальных.

Пусть его всегда скоро кончится, но пока оно все еще поблескивало в острых гранях уходящего дня. Он будет наслаждаться им, пока тьма не вырвет его из его слабых рук.


	13. Chapter 13

Жующий зайчатину Лютик рассмеялся, глядя, как настигнутый очередной волной поноса рыцарь подхватывается в кусты. Они все предупреждали его, что не стоит есть то существо. А Геральт и вовсе издал свой особый предвкушающий хмык, от которого обычно любой начинал сомневаться в правильности своих действий.

— Йен, ты, должно быть, шутишь, — Лютик слизнул с пальцев жир. — Этот парень — полный осел!

— Кто бы говорил, — дернула бровью Йеннифер, бросая быстрый взгляд на Геральта.

Геральт раздраженно уставился на нее в ответ, — Лютик почти что видел, как вскипающая в нем ярость рвется наружу. Он закатил глаза и шутливо толкнул ведьмака в плечо. Он знал, что эти двое на дух друг друга не переносили, но можно ж было не выказывать этого… столь явно.

Геральт прикончил свою порцию мяса и, с последним испепеляющим взглядом в сторону Йеннифер, утопал прочь.

— Ты не ладишь с ведьмаком, — улыбнулся чародейке Борх. — Бывший любовник?

— Не люблю смотреть, как страдают мои друзья, — холодно отозвалась Йен, уставившись на Лютика.

— Йен, да он даже не догадывается о нашей связи! — тот со вздохом выкинул кости в костер. — Успокойся.

— Чародейка права, — заступился Борх. — Не говорить ему — неправильно. Он должен знать о своей власти над тобой.

— Я не стану заставлять его менять образ жизни! — взорвался Лютик. — Он ведьмак. Запретить ему защищать людей — то же самое, как пытаться запретить мне дышать!

— И когда ты умрешь из-за его неосторожности, — жестко усмехнулась Йен, — когда он будет прижимать к своей груди твой остывающий труп, _не понимая, что случилось,_ что тогда?!

— До этого не дойдет, — сквозь зубы бросил Лютик. — Я прожил дольше всех в моей семье — и это за последние несколько поколений! Вполне достаточное доказательство, как по мне!

— Ты пьешь такие обезболивающие, которых хватило бы, чтобы вырубить десяток человек, а потом с хихиканьем пускаешь слюни, — напомнила Йеннифер.

— Тогда не делай их такими сильными! — Лютик почти сорвался на крик.

— Он любит тебя, Даритель душ, — спокойно сказал Борх, вклиниваясь в их спор. — И, когда поймет, что своей второй жизнью он обязан тебе, он никогда себя не простит.

— Я люблю его, и я готов отдать ему все, что имею, — в глазах Лютика заблестели слезы.

— Ему не нужна твоя жизнь, — заметил Борх. — Ему нужен ты. Хотя, пожалуй, ни один из вас и не осознает, что он и без того с каждым днем вытягивает из тебя долю твоей жизни.

— Из-за чего его душа и… — Йеннифер помахала рукой в воздухе, подыскивая слово.

— Угасает, — подсказал Борх. — Да. Над Лютиком слишком рано провели ритуал, и он никогда не учился отделять свою душу от этой связи. Его душа ощущает себя принадлежащей ведьмаку и пытается слиться с ним в одно целое.

— Я же все равно умру, — жалко промямлил Лютик, глядя на этих двух, сидящих по ту сторону костра.

— Не сразу, — Борх пожал плечами. — Сначала просто угаснешь. Но я всего лишь простой старик, я не особо разбираюсь в подобных вещах.

Лютик встал, до смерти уставший от этого бесконечного спора между ним и Йен, к которому неминуемо сводились все разговоры при каждой их встрече. Он знал, что она права, но никогда не мог найти подходящее время. Да подходящего времени и не существовало! После охоты на дракона, пообещал он себе. Когда они со всем этим закончат, он подсядет к Геральту и расскажет ему. Предупредит о том, что их ждет. Подготовит к неизбежности.

— Лютик, — со вздохом посмотрела на него Йен.

— Я скоро скажу ему, Йен, честно, — заверил ее Лютик с усталой улыбкой.

Йеннифер кивнула, отворачиваясь к Борху. Фыркнув на то, с каким пристрастием та начаза забрасывать его вопросами, Лютик направился к их с Геральтом палатке. Почуяв след знаний, которые, как казалось чародейке, были ей нужны, она шла по нему с целеустремленностью лисицы.

Но ему не было жаль старика ни капли.

***

Геральт настороженно обернулся, услышав крик Лютика, и вздохнул. Похоже, теперь Йеннифер решила сыграть и против барда, и тот воспринял это без особой радости. Она не должна была варить зелья им _обоим_ , но он не знал, как лучше подступиться к этому разговору.

Бард умирал? На нем лежало проклятие?

От этой мысли его сердце дрогнуло, хоть он и знал, что это было неизбежно. Однажды его любовь состарится, поседеет и умрет, и не было способа это предотвратить.

Он просто хотел еще хотя бы несколько лет, за которые он мог бы зацепиться, прежде чем жестокая судьба не разрушит то эфемерное счастье, которое он отыскал в своем Лютике.

Лютик, все еще раздраженный, как раз подходил к нему, и он поднял голову.

— Голубки поссорились? — поднял бровь Геральт.

— Только если ты не обнимешь меня, — тяжело вздохнул Лютик, скользя под полотняный навес их палатки и снимая дублет.

Геральт проследовал за ним, внутрь, и, улегшись, притянул его к себе. Хмуро зарылся носом в его волосы и втянул воздух. Лютик пах сухой землей, и этот аромат въелся в ведьмака уже на уровне инстинктов. Он вдыхал его годами, во время совместных походов и ночевок. Но сейчас этот запах… поблек. Выцвел, словно мокрый плащ, который оставили сушиться под солнцем.

Он притянул Лютика еще ближе, не обращая внимания на то, как тот неудобно завозился в его руках, и обнюхал его шею и грудь, с тем же результатом. Запах, естественный запах человека, не мог выветриваться.

И тогда он вспомнил отдаленные крики Лютика в сторону Йеннифер.

О том, что она не должна варить ему столь сильные зелья.

Геральт сглотнул, мгновенно складывая полную картинку из ее обвинений. После стольких лет причина ее ярости наконец прояснилась.

— Это из-за меня? — привстав, спросил Геральт, буравя взглядом моргающего барда.

— Ну, ты — красавчик, который еще только что до меня домогался, — усмехнулся тот.

Его усмешка пропала, когда Геральт, шумно вдохнув, уставился на свои ладони. Бард любил жестче. Порой даже жестче, чем хотел сам Геральт, боявшийся ему навредить, однако ведьмак никогда не мог ему отказать. Не тогда, когда они были в постели и Лютик умолял его, выстанывая его имя.

Может, это было слишком? А Лютик не осмеливался ему признаться?

Он помотал головой. Нет, Лютик никогда не пах страхом, по крайней мере, рядом с ним. Но может он не замечал, увлекшись?

— Геральт, — поднялся и Лютик, заключая ладони ведьмака в свои, — объясни мне, что случилось?

— Зелья. Ты продолжаешь принимать их, все более и более сильные, — пробормотал Геральт, обхватывая лицо Лютика руками в поисках знакомых признаков.

Расширенные зрачки. По идее, эликсир уже должен был выйти из его организма. Но, хорошенько внюхавшись, он практически мог ощутить на языке окутывающий барда неуловимый запашок мяты.

Лютик сглотнул.

— Я делаю тебе больно, — прорычал Геральт, отдергивая руки от Лютика так, словно его кожа полыхала огнем, — я говорил тебе, что это небезопасно! Я слишком сильный, и…

— Нет! — вскричал Лютик. — Нет, честно!

— А если я тебя сейчас раздену, что я увижу? — зло оборвал его Геральт. — Синяки от _моих пальцев_ на твоей коже! Может, что похуже!

В полной растерянности Геральт выскочил из палатки. Его учили обращать меч и ярость против чудовищ. Но что он мог сделать, когда чудовищем оказался он сам? Он ранил человека, которого любил, одной лишь своей близостью!

— Нет, это не так, поверь, — взмолился Лютик, увязываясь следом.

— Йеннифер твердила об этом годами, и даже Борх это разглядел, — с низким рыком повернулся к Лютику Геральт. — Ты можешь поклясться, что это не имеет ничего общего со мной?

Лютик уставился на него расширенными глазами.

— Нет, — рявкнул Геральт, — потому что это не так! Насколько сильным был последний отвар? Эликсиры ведьмаков смертельны для людей!

— Это не бы…

— А каким будет следующий, раз этот оказался недостаточно действенным?! — Геральт пытался отстраниться от лютиковых ладоней.

— Я больше не буду пить эликсиры, обещаю, — заскулил Лютик, все-таки ухватив руку Геральта и отказываясь ее отпускать, — клянусь, я не выпью без твоего разрешения ни капли!

Геральт, моргнув, уставился на бегущие по его щекам слезы и грязно выругался. На что бы он не решился, он был проклят. Он не мог вынуждать своего барда страдать, но теперь тот захлебывался рыданиями по его же вине. В конце концов, Лютик облагораживал его, делая его лучше, чем тем монстром, которым он был прежде.

— Меня не волнуют чертовы зелья, — сказал наконец Геральт, до хруста стискивая барда в объятьях, — просто не позволяй мне больше причинять тебе боль.

Лютик в его руках молчал, и Геральт прикрыл глаза.

Ведьмаки не плачут.

И ни в ком не нуждаются.

Он отчаянно вжался в Лютика, пытаясь не думать о том, как однажды раздавит своей хваткой его хрупкое тело, — и все безуспешно.


	14. Chapter 14

Лютик прижался ближе к Геральту, прячась в его объятьях от стылого, кусачего горного воздуха. Хорошо жить с ведьмаком, улыбнулся он себе, — они всегда теплые. Не такие мягкие, как милая пуховая перинка, но на безрыбье сойдет.

Его глаза распахнулись, когда руки Геральта внезапно исчезли и ведьмак, почти что дрожа, выскочил из палатки.

Лютик застонал. В полудреме он и забыл об их разговоре, о том, что Геральт почему-то решил, будто причиняет ему боль. Он прикусил губу: после того, как окончится охота на дракона. Они вернутся в гостиницу, и он сядет и все ему объяснит.

Может, ему даже удастся уговорить Геральта пару лет отдохнуть, хоть немного насладиться жизнью, а не продираться сквозь бесконечные страдания, считая своей долей нести на плечах всю тяжесть этого мира.

В поисках Геральта он выбрался из палатки — того в пределах видимости не оказалось, — и вздохнул. Геральт не ушел далеко, но, пожалуй, разумней было дать ему время побыть наедине с собой. Пусть посидит каменным изваянием, подумает, а затем Лютик растолкует ему, что он не делает ничего плохого, не делал ничего не плохого, никогда не причинял ему боль.

По крайней мере, намеренно.

Его мысли прервала цветистая ругань Ярпена; он подбежал ближе и едва не блеванул.

У подножия невысокого холма лежал рыцарь, с которым шла Йеннифер, с голой задницей и перерезанной глоткой.

— Это чудовищно, — прошептал Лютик, сглатывая подступившую к горлу желчь. Из-за деревьев показался Геральт с ножом в руке.

— Он был куском дерьма, — согласился Ярпен, — но ни один человек не заслуживает такой смерти.

Йеннифер одарила труп долгим яростным взглядом, и Лютик даже пожалел бедного парня. Выживи он, подруга убила бы его собственноручно за вызванные им неудобства. На его памяти еще никому не удавалось перейти Йен дорогу так, чтобы позже не пожалеть об этом.

— Твою мать, — Геральт, оглядываясь по сторонам, скользнул ближе к Лютику.

Йеннифер закатила глаза.

— Рубайлы ушли посреди ночи, — выплюнула она, отворачиваясь от трупа и направляясь к их стоянке. — Они хотят добраться до дракона первыми.

— Чтоб я сдох, если я позволю каким-то рубайлам увести мою награду! — прошипел Ярпен. — Мне хватает и того, что на север прется Нильфгаард!

Лютик споткнулся, сглотнув.

— Нильфгаард — цирк с конями, — фыркнула Йеннифер. — Они любят пускать пыль в глаза.

Цири, подумал Лютик, оглядываясь на все еще мрачного Геральта, Цири может оказаться в опасности. Он должен убедить своего Белого волка забрать ее. Если Нильфгаард движется на север, над ней первой нависнет угроза.

— Но не сейчас, нет, — заспорил Ярпен.

— Думаю, стоит внять этому предупреждению, — сказал, как ни в чем не бывало грея руки, Борх, когда они приблизились к их костерку. — Невиданные времена приносят невиданные беды.

— Все, чему из этого предупреждения я готов внять — то, что ни один из этих сраных рубайл не должен получить мою плату, — огрызнулся Ярпен. — Мой народ работал в здешних скалах веками, и мы знаем, как тут можно срезать дорогу.

— Тогда пойдемте, — улыбнулся Борх, с беспечной неосторожностью затаптывая костерок.

— Черт, огонь, — дернулся к нему взволновавшийся Лютик, но Геральт успел перехватить его за локоть. — Геральт, он…

— Я в порядке, юный бард, — сказал Борх. — Хорошие ботинки могут сослужить лучшую службу, чем тебе кажется.

Геральт сощурился, но Лютик лишь в облегчении откинулся на его грудь. Он собрал для Геральта несколько баночек с противоожоговой мазью, но не подумал захватить немного и для других. Да и невозможно запастись достаточно, если все будут вот так бегать и топтать пламя.

Он обязан раздобыть Геральту подобные ботинки. Ему не помешала бы огнеупорная обувь.

— Идем, — сказал Геральт, и Лютик последовал за ним, помогая собирать их вещи.

***

Не успел Лютик сунуться следом за чародейкой на потайную гномью тропу, как Геральт схватил его за руку. Окинул взглядом сначала гору, потом — Лютика. Он не должен позволять ему идти. Он должен отправить его обратно, в безопасность таверны. Но Лютик с улыбкой отстранился.

Сжав зубы, Геральт пристроился за ним, осторожно выбирая, куда ступить. Ему в спину дышали Борх и две его воительницы, Тея и Вея. В прозрачном воздухе плескалась невысказанная угроза. Хлипкие доски скрипели от каждого шага, а бьющий в лицо ветер пытался скинуть их с узкой горной тропы.

— Какой вид! — восхитился, глазея по сторонам, Лютик. — Жаль, что я поэт, а не художник.

— Смотри под ноги, — рыкнул Геральт. Ботинок Лютика только что едва не попал в щель между досками.

Ветер взвыл снова, и Геральт вздрогнул от внезапно раздавшегося сзади скрежета. Доска за ним обломилась, и теперь Борх, Тея и Вея бессильно цеплялись друг за друга и за свисавшую со скалы цепь. Черт побери, нет! Они были уже так близко, еще один день, и они достигли бы вершины!

— Черт, — прорычал Геральт, хватая цепь и начиная вытягивать ее. Мускулы заломило, а доски под ногами угрожающе затрещали.

— Это нестрашно, — улыбнулся ему снизу Борх.

С расширенными от ужаса глазами он глядел, как старик разжимает руки и, вместе со своими воительницами, срывается в пропасть навстречу собственной гибели.

Тяжело дыша, все еще сжимая бесполезную уже цепь, он смотрел на скрывшую их пелену облаков. Еще бы несколько минут, и он затащил бы их наверх. Еще бы только несколько минут.

— Геральт, — мягко позвал его Лютик, осторожно касаясь его руки, — нам нужно идти.

Геральт отпустил цепь, обернулся и всмотрелся в барда.

В его глазах стояли слезы, и Геральт едва подавил в себе желание привлечь его к себе. Не здесь. Слишком небезопасно. Борх это только что наглядно доказал.

— Иди, — кивнул Геральт.

Медленно и осторожно, они продолжили путь.

***

Утирая бегущие слезы, Лютик смотрел, как ведьмак плюхается на булыжник и сжимает руки в кулаки, отстраненно наблюдая закат. Даже без их связи было понятно, что ему больно. За своим грубоватым фасадом Геральт был сострадательным человеком. Ради спасения людей он всегда жертвовал всем, что имел. Каково ему было стоять и бессильно смотреть, как Борх и его спутницы умирают на его глазах?

Его сердце разрывалось от боли за ведьмака.

Он сел рядом, нежно разминая его каменную от ярости и сегодняшнего напряжения шею. Для нареченного это был длинный путь, и он был частично виноват в некоторых проблемах. Но он мог утешить его, попытаться хоть немного смягчить боль от его потери.

— Когда со всем этим будет покончено, — вздохнул Лютик, пропуская пальцы сквозь геральтовы волосы, — мы сможем уйти. Далеко-далеко. Взять Цири и пойти повидать океан. Поселимся в маленькой прибрежной деревушке, будем любоваться буранными зимами и сладкими летними ночами...

— Хм-м, — Геральт, не открывая глаз, откинул голову назад, на плечо Лютика. — Кто такая Цири?

Лютик сглотнул. Он не хотел упоминать в разговоре предназначенную ведьмаку девочку. Но он не мог представить по-настоящему свободной, семейной жизни, в которой они не были бы вместе. Он так и видел, как принцесса будет гоняться за Геральтом с выструганным из палки мечом, притворяясь, будто он злой монстр, которого нужно уничтожить, а потом они б вместе спасали из драконьего плена соломенных кукол. И, когда Геральт просыпался бы по утрам, отдохнувший и радостный, на его голове красовались бы сплетенные маленькими детскими пальчиками венки.

— Дочь Паветты, — наконец ответил Лютик. — Твой ребенок-неожиданность.

Геральт замер в руках Лютика, резко распахнул глаза и обернулся, пронизывая его гневным взглядом. Лютик опустил голову. Он знал, что Геральт избегал девочку, и знал, что тот разозлится, если узнает, что он частенько коротал зимы при цинтрийском дворе. Просто чтобы быть рядом, видеть ее, смотреть, как расцветает ее горячий нрав.

— Моя жизнь…

— Твоя жизнь — это твои решения, — сказал Лютик. — Я вот путешествую с тобой по доброй воле. Точно так же и тебе никто не запрещает пожить пару лет для себя, полюбоваться, как растет твоя девочка.

— Ведьмаки не растят детей, — оборвал Геральт. — Мы растим других ведьмаков! Хочешь приговорить ее к такой же жизни, как и у меня?! Когда тебя обзывают за твоей спиной и бросают тебе вслед камни, к бесконечному существованию, в котором нет ничего, кроме одних лишь тягот?!

Геральт вскочил, сжимая кулаки, и Лютику безумно захотелось достучаться до него. Но он заставил себя отступить. Ветер уносил вдаль злой вой его Белого волка, раздираемого обманчивой близостью жизни, которая была ему недоступна. И Лютик давно знал это. Знал, что Геральт никогда не сможет где-то осесть, — не для того был предназначен.

Он умрет с мечом в руках, и будет счастлив.

— Не навсегда, — Лютик тоже поднялся. — Просто на пару лет. Так, чтобы научить ее самообороне. Если Нильфгаард приближается...

— Если Нильфгаард приближается, то ее бабка ее защитит, — взорвался Геральт, в бешенстве глядя на него. — И куда лучше, чем я!

— Если Нильфгаард приближается, ей понадобится вся защита, которую мы сможем ей предоставить, — не согласился Лютик. — Она маленькая, но очень важная фигура в этой войне.

— Ты видел ее, — Геральт обвинительно ткнул барда в грудь.

— Я пару раз зимовал при цинтрийском дворе, — признался Лютик. — Ей нравятся истории про тебя.

— Она не предназначена…

— Она предназначена для тебя, — заверил Лютик, притягивая Геральта в объятья. — Всегда была.

— Я не имею права на такую жизнь.

— Ты уже живешь ею, — сказал ему Лютик.

Геральт вздрогнул, и Лютик почувствовал на своем плече пару слезинок. Но он просто закрыл глаза, продолжая обнимать нареченного. Геральт сейчас не один. Пусть их близость была неверной и изношенной, повсюду залатанной ложью, но все же они были вместе. Они были счастливы.


	15. Chapter 15

— Да ты сбегаешь! — насмешливо протянула Йеннифер, пресекая попытку Геральта тихонько улизнуть с их стоянки, пока румяная заря только разливалась над горизонтом. — На тебя это не похоже.

Геральт зло на нее обернулся, но смолчал. Он и вправду хотел уйти один: так было бы лучше. Как бы Лютик ни хотел повидать дракона, Геральт должен был держать его в безопасности. А ни о какой безопасности не могло идти и речи, если бы тот последовал за ним на вершину горы прямиком в огнедышащую пасть разъяренного дракона.

— Ну что же ты. Давай, пошли, — махнула ему Йеннифер.

— Ты мне не нянька, — тихим шепотом пробурчал Геральт.

— Не нянька, но если с тобой что-то случится, Лютик оторвет мне голову, — Йеннифер вздохнула. — Кроме того, краснолюды — не единственные, кто готов пойти в этом деле на все.

Геральт нахмурился, оборачиваясь на их маленький лагерь, и приподнял бровь, отмечая неестественно спокойную неподвижность спящих краснолюдов. Йеннифер лишь пожала плечами и продолжила взбираться вверх по тропинке. На розовом румянце небосвода заискрилась золотая пыль. Начиналось утро, а он хотел покончить с этим прежде, чем Лютик проснется от холода и обнаружит себя в одиночестве.

— Как давно он… — Геральт замялся, кидая быстрый вгляд на чародейку. — Зелья.

— Обычно у него хватает мозгов пить по глотку, — с раздражением бросила Йеннифер. — Но если выхлебает весь фиал за раз, это его не убьет.

— Это не ведьмачьи эликсиры, — Геральту полегчало.

Ведьмачьи эликсиры сохраняли ему жизнь, но для обычного человека были смертельны. Не все, однако, этому верили, и он слышал истории о дураках, погибших в страшных муках с ведьмачьими фиалами у рта.

— Нет, но они сильные.

Геральт чертыхнулся. Это все из-за него. Он причинял боль своему барду, и тот, побоявшись поднимать это в разговоре, предпочел заказывать у чародейки обезболивающие. Он должен уделять больше внимания своему Лютику, больше прислушиваться к его нуждам, быть нежнее, чтобы предотвратить это в дальнейшем.

Потому что оно будет, это дальнейшее.

— Геральт, — вздохнула Йеннифер, оборачиваясь на него. — Ты не виноват.

— Кажется, все эти годы ты утверждала обратное, — холодно парировал Геральт.

— Вам нужно поговорить, — заявила Йеннифер. Ее раздраженный вид явно подсказывал, что беседа окончена.

 _Ты вредишь ему. Не причиняй ему боль. Вам нужно поговорить._ Черт бы побрал чародеек с их иносказаниями! Вот почему он избегал магов: задай им четкий вопрос, и они так намутят воду, что потом и собственного отражения не разглядишь.

Упорно избегая женщину взглядом, он молча поднимался за ней на вершину, лелея надежду, что все, кого они найдут, будет голодная виверна в пещере. Он не лгал Борху: он не убивал драконов. Драконы были разумны, и они почти никогда не тревожили людские поселения — разве что иногда таскали отбившихся от стада коров.

Для любой деревни одна корова — невелика потеря.

Однако то, что он увидел у входа в пещеру, его поразило.

— Вы умерли, — ошарашенно выдавил он, глядя на вынырнувших из тени Тею и Вею.

— Как и дракон, — сквозь зубы выругалась рядом Йеннифер.

— Ведьмак! — громыхнуло с высоты, и выхвативший меч Геральт отступил, заметив спускающегося с потолка пещеры величественного золотого дракона.

Лютик хотел бы это увидеть, подумал он. Дракон был прекрасен.

— Борх, — кивнул Геральт, узнавая голос.

— Я прошу прощения за обман, но он был необходим. Перенести яйцо я не могу: скорлупа не выдержит моих когтей; а мать привлекла слишком много внимания.

— Она защищала своего ребенка, — с трепетом прошептала Йеннифер.

— Бедняжка, — зазвучал сзади звонкий лютиков тенор, и Геральт обреченно повернулся.

— Я оставил тебя досыпать!

— Ты бросил меня на холодной горе без костра, — Лютик наморщил нос, — чтобы я не полюбовался этим великолепным драконом во всей его красе?

— Это слишком опасно, — прорычал Геральт, в одно мгновение вырастая рядом с Лютиком.

— Он прав, юный бард, — согласился Борх. Из его пасти шел дым. — За этим бесценным детенышем охотятся и, если ты будешь стоять на пути, тебе без колебаний перережут горло.

Лютик с кивком отступил от входа в пещеру, замечая появившихся на тропе рубайл с обнаженными мечами.

— Черт, охраняйте яйцо, — приказал на бегу Геральт, спеша вперед и скрещивая с ними клинки.

Прежде чем с головой уплыть в битву, он заметил, как Лютик, сжимая в руке нож, исчезает за тушей мертвой драконихи. Борх способен защитить и Лютика, и яйцо, а он защитит Борха. Все окончится хорошо, убеждал он себя. А потом он придушит своего барда за то, что тот опять кинулся за ним в самое пекло.

Один из рубайл кинул ему в глаза горсть песка, мгновенно ослепляя его. Оскалившись, он было сосредоточился на других чувствах вокруг себя, но пещера стонала, словно раздираемая волнами первобытного хаоса, и он не сумел вовремя отклонить клинок — а потом стало слишком поздно.

Сталь погрузилась в его грудь, и он с задушенным шипением сделал резкий выпад вперед, смакуя, как слетает с плеч голова его противника. Поморгал, растирая глаза, и едва успел увернуться: Йеннифер, с яростным воплем, отбросила назад еще двоих, впечатывая их в дальнюю стену.

Внезапно раздался грохот, и только Йеннифер утянула его за собой наземь, как вокруг полыхнуло пламенем. В пещере повисла мертвая, обожженная тишина.

— Дерьмо, — прошипела Йеннифер, замечая до сих пор наполовину торчащий из его груди кинжал и нервно оглядываясь в сторону.

Он проследил за ее взглядом, и его сердце сжалось. Лютик лежал пластом около яйца, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами и тяжело, неровно дыша. Когда кто-то успел подобраться к его Лютику? Как Борх это допустил?!

— Лютик, — прохрипел Геральт, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя чародейку. — Сначала Лютик!

— Он будет в порядке, — отрезала Йеннифер, обрывая подол своего платья и даже не поднимая голову на подходящего ближе Борха, уже обратившегося в человека.

— Рана не сквозная, — уточнила она. — Сможешь вытащить меч, пока я буду останавливать кровотечение?

— Конечно, — заверил ее Борх, осторожно обхватывая рукоять клинка.

Геральт продолжал всматриваться в Лютика. Почему они не помогают ему?! Тея и Вея неподвижно стояли около яйца, словно в почетном карауле, пока его бард в муках корчился на земле! Он умирал? Уже было слишком поздно пытаться спасти его?!

Неужели они не могли хотя бы посидеть с ним рядом в его последние минуты?

— Спаси его, — Геральт поднял глаза на Йеннифер. — Пожалуйста!

— Я дам ему обезболивающее, — пообещала та. — Лежи спокойно!

— Сначала Лютик, — настаивал Геральт, скидывая с себя руки чародейки.

Он чувствовал заполнявший пещеру душный запах лютиковой боли, но никто и не думал идти ему на помощь.

— Не двигайся, иначе навредишь ему еще больше! — зашипела Йеннифер, наваливаясь на Геральта всем весом, пытаясь удержать его на земле.

Ресницы Лютика дрогнули. Прислушавшись, Геральт смог уловить его спокойное, мерное дыхание. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, — та самая его неестественная особенность. Медальон на его груди подрагивал в такт, и Геральт с ужасом уставился на беспечно улыбнувшегося ему Лютика.

Он сжал зубы, когда Лютик болезненно охнул, — в этот момент Борх вытаскивал из его груди клинок, а Йеннифер, напевая что-то себе под нос, зажимала края его раны. Магия растекалась по его венам, наскоро залатывая его, и он прикрыл глаза. Послышалось эхо удаляющихся шагов Борха. Затем Геральт уловил его тихое бормотание, обращенное к барду.

Пожалуйста, только бы он был в порядке, мысленно умолял он. Он не хотел, открыв глаза, обнаружить Лютика мертвым.

— Не беспокой рану хотя бы ближайшие пару дней, — выдохнула Йеннифер, мешком оседая с колен на пол. — Но теперь все должно быть в порядке.

Игнорируя агонию, огненными вспышками пронзавшую его грудь, Геральт приподнялся на руках и поглядел в сторону Борха: тот поил Лютика из какого-то флакона. Он принюхался, и на его обоняние обрушилась холодная свежесть мяты.

Опять обезболивающее.

И никакого лечения.

— Что еще я мог ему сделать, — задушенно спросил Геральт.

Лютик хватался за грудь именно там, где была его собственная рана.

Лютик всегда знал, что у него болело. Каждое ранение. Каждое дурацкое неудобство, вплоть до попавшего в сапог камушка. И всегда угадывал, какие именно зелья ему нужны. Всегда.

Геральт с рыком поднялся на ноги и, в несколько шагов пересекая пещеру, навис над полулежащим Лютиком. Борх отступил прочь, и Геральт опустился на колени, обхватывая лицо Лютика руками и пристально смотря ему в глаза. Магия все еще витала в воздухе, и его медальон продолжал вибрировать.

— Что ты сделал, — рявкнул Геральт.

— Ничего, — тускло улыбнулся Лютик, пытаясь выпрямиться. — Просто судорога, нужно чаще заниматься зарядкой и растяжкой.

— Не лги мне, — зарычал ведьмак, сверля его тяжелым взглядом. — Как давно ты чувствуешь мою боль?

Губы Лютика дрогнули, и он испуганно взглянул на Йеннифер.

— Рано или поздно он должен был догадаться, юный бард, — сказал Борх. — Ты не мог всегда хранить эту тайну.

Геральт яро обернулся на старика.

— Я один здесь ничего не знал?!

— Геральт, — Лютик бессильно дотронулся до его руки, — я виноват. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом, не таким образом.

Борх взял Йеннифер под локоть и повел к выходу из пещеры, и Геральт снова развернулся в барду. В его глазах стояли слезы, и ведьмак почти что видел, как разливается по его телу онемение, вызванное обезболивающим зельем. Сколько же Борх в него влил?

Насколько ярко он чувствовал его боль?

— Скажи мне, — мягко потребовал Геральт. — Объясни.

— Я из рода Панкрац, — начал Лютик, но Геральт лишь покачал головой.

Он знал наизусть весь Бестиарий, но никогда не заботился запоминанием фамильных имен. Ему это и не требовалось. Деньги всегда оставались деньгами, из чьего бы кармана они не сыпались.

— Мы владеем особой магией. Можем привязывать души к своим избранникам, — плечи Лютика поникли, и он отвернулся, уставившись куда-то в пол. — Мы чувствуем их боль, как свою. Каждый удар, каждый порез, каждый сбитый палец.

Геральт сжал кулаки.

— А когда привязанный к нам человек умирает, мы приносим ему в дар свой последний вдох, давая шанс жить дальше.

— Нет, — вскричал Геральт, хватая и тряся его за плечи. — Зачем ты это сделал?!

— Меня привязали к тебе еще в младенчестве, — всхлипывая, выдавил Лютик, поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Геральта. — Я не жалею об этом. Никогда не жалел. Я люблю тебя.

Геральт в ужасе отшатнулся, но Лютик уже вставал на неверных, подгибающихся ногах; ведьмак по привычке поддержал его, и тот почти что рухнул ему на грудь, пытаясь затянуть в поцелуй. Геральт сжал челюсти, отворачиваясь и пытаясь отойти назад, но бард умоляюще трепыхался в его невольных объятиях.

— Ты не виноват, — проскулил он.

— Всю твою жизнь, — пробормотал Геральт, пытаясь не думать о множестве шрамов, расчерчивающих его тело.

Каждая охота, каждое ранение. На протяжении всей своей жизни Лютик не видел ничего, кроме агонии и боли. Ни одного счастливого момента. Конечно же он упрашивал Йеннифер сварить ему обезболивающие: Геральт даже не представлял, как тот вообще мог стоять на ногах, не говоря уж о том, что продолжать идти за ним, куда бы его не занесло.

Лютик, верно, ненавидел его. Он присвоил его жизнь и вывернул ее наизнанку, в болезненную насмешку над тем, как должно было все это произойти.

— Я люблю тебя, — захлебывался слезами Лютик, но Геральт отстранился. Бард безвольно осел на землю.

— Я не могу, — сглотнул Геральт, с содроганием глядя вниз на Лютика. — Я уничтожил всю твою жизнь.

— Это не та…

— Разорви эту связь, — потребовал он, внезапно падая перед своим бардом на колени, умоляя. — Разорви ее. Я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовал ради меня своей жизнью. Мне это не нужно.

— Это невозможно, — рыдал Лютик.

Он смотрел на него с такой горечью, что решимость Геральта на мгновение поколебалась, и он притянул его в отчаянный, яростный поцелуй, смешанный со слезами и кровью.

Но он не мог пойти на это. Не мог стоять рядом с ним, зная, как каждый его шрам пронизывал Лютика агонией. Зная, что оказался проклятием единственному человеку, которого полюбил.

Геральт рванулся прочь, оставляя Лютика дрожащей, распростертой на земле плачущей кучей, и пронесся мимо Йеннифер и Борха, охранявших вход в пещеру.

Йеннифер успела сердито схватить его за руку. Борх скрылся внутри.

— Что ты творишь?! — прошипела она.

— Позаботься о нем, — попросил Геральт, кидая последний взгляд на рыдающего барда.

Ему было больно оставлять его. Но он не мог быть с ним рядом. Не сейчас. В нем клокотала ярость, что Лютик не признался ему раньше, не предостерег об опасности, которой он его подвергал. Он должен был быть осторожней. Обязан был быть осторожней. И был бы, если б только знал.

В каждую минуту, в каждое мгновенье он едва не обрывал жизнь Лютика своими же руками. Не зная ни о чем, мог убить человека, которого любил.

Он не имел права быть рядом. В его сердце что-то оборвалось, но он отвернулся, сбросил с себя хватку Йеннифер и в холодном одиночестве начал спуск с горы.


	16. Chapter 16

Чувствуя, как по лицу струятся слезы, Лютик тупо смотрел на свои ладони и сосредотачивался на том единственном, что оставалось верным ему на протяжении всей его жизни: на дыхании.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Сделай вдох, выдохни.

Он продолжал так дышать, когда Йеннифер вела его за руку обратно к их стоянке, оставляя позади Борха и полумертвых рубайл. Он продолжал так дышать, когда она разжигала костер и укутывала его шкурами и одеялами.

Он продолжал так дышать, когда она силой впихивала в его ладони теплую кружку.

Он продолжал так дышать, пока кружка не остыла, а дневной свет не сгорел в подступающей тьме очередной морозной ночи.

Йеннифер сидела напротив него, когда он все же поднял голову, пробуя горькую жидкость из кружки, и жадно глотнул.

— Больно, — икнул он, сжимая кружку в ладонях.

Он чувствовал, как вновь истончается его душа, истрепанная и изорванная, но все еще верная Геральту, продолжавшему свой спуск с горы. Это было хуже, чем все те мучительные зимние утра, которые ему приходилось коротать, пока Геральт, по своему обыкновению, сбегал зимовать в свое таинственное ледяное пристанище.

Сейчас было еще рано отправляться на север. Но, быть может, он все же уйдет туда. Там он будет в безопасности, особенно если Нильфгаард действительно напал на южные королевства.

— Обезболивающее нужно? — Йеннифер зашарила по карманам юбок в поиске еще одного флакона.

Лютик лишь покачал головой.

— Он опять ухитрился набрать голышей в сапоги, — рассмеялся он, икая и утирая слезы. — Придурок никогда меня не слушает. У него точно прохудились ботинки, раз камешки так часто попадают внутрь.

— Ох, Лютик, — вздохнула Йеннифер, присаживаясь рядом и обнимая его, — все будет хорошо.

— Нет, — покачал головой Лютик, глядя на костерок, — но спасибо, что веришь в это.

— Что мы теперь будем делать? — спросила она.

Идти за Геральтом, вопила его душа. Бежать за ним, нагнать его, связать и никогда больше не отпускать. Заключить в подземелье, расшитом золотыми нитями, и выкинуть ключ вон.

Но Лютик не мог так поступить. Он любил своего нареченного. Наслаждался каждым мгновеньем, проведенным вместе. Удерживать его значило разрушать и его, и все то, что он в нем любил. А он скорей бы сбросился с обрыва, чем изломал своего Белого волка, как бы его сердце и не мечтало о мирной и спокойной жизни.

— Цири в опасности, а он не придет за ней, пока не станет слишком поздно, — Лютик поднял взгляд на подругу.

Он знал, о чем просил ее. Сознательно Калантэ никогда не допустит, чтобы ее внучка пострадала. Но Калантэ — деспотичный фанатик, обрекший свое королевство на гибель еще десятки лет назад. Она зверски убила тех, кто был достоин стоять за ее спиной, и сама стала уязвимой для уничтожения.

Не было никого, кто мог бы прийти на помощь маленькой Цири, если Геральт тоже окажется слишком упрям.

Не было никого… кроме него. Обычного барда.

— Лютик, Нильфгаард — просто кучка дикарей…

— Она — его ребенок, — зло оборвал Лютик. — Я не позволю ей пострадать!

— Лютик…

— Йен, у меня больше никого не осталось, — с горечью посмотрел на нее он.

Все его жизнь давно уже определялась Геральтом, близостью к нему, ожиданием новой встречи. С самого начала он был лишь дополнительной страховкой, а теперь мог покончить с этой ролью и самостоятельно спасти хотя бы его дочь. Пусть даже Геральт и не хотел слышать о своем ребенке-неожиданности.

— Ладно, выйдем с утра, — смягчилась Йеннифер. — После завтрака. А теперь спи.

Лютик кивнул, облокачиваясь на нее и прикрывая глаза.

Боль в его душе была до отчаяния выматывающей.

***

Плотва приветственно фыркнула, завидев Геральта, едва переставляющего от усталости ноги. С того момента, как он сбежал от лютиковых слез, он ни разу не присаживался отдохнуть, но так толком и не определился, что ему следует предпринять. Бард _лгал_ ему.

Плотва обнюхала его волосы и толкнула мордой к тропе, с которой он только что вышел.

— Он не придет, — проворчал Геральт, отпихивая ее голову и начиная проверять поклажу.

Плотва толкнула его снова, и он снова ее отпихнул.

Она просто клянчила угощение, только и всего, сказал он себе. Лютик все время баловал ее, а разбираться с последствиями предстояло Геральту. Он должен был положить этому конец еще с самого начала. В сущности, должен был положить конец _многому_ с самого начала.

А главное — ему ни в коем случае не следовало позволять Лютику идти с ним.

В этот раз Плотва оказалась более настойчивой, и Геральт прошил ее раздраженным взглядом.

Плотву это явно не впечатлило.

— Он не может странствовать с нами, — огрызнулся на нее Геральт, — это слишком опасно.

Но нет. Не совсем так. Если его бард сказал правду, то истинной опасностью было служение Геральта своему Пути. Когда он, готовясь к отъезду, начал седлать Плотву, его руки снова дрожали. Лютику пришлось вынести каждый предназначавшийся ему удар. Каждый синяк, каждую царапину.

От этого не было спасения. Геральт не мог оставить свое ремесло: люди нуждались в нем. Люди будут умирать, если он не придет им на помощь.

Геральт сглотнул, с привычной осторожностью затягивая подпругу.

Лютик не ненавидел его.

Его бард страдал из-за него всю свою жизнь, и все же продолжал любить его. Никогда ни о чем не просил, не умолял отказываться от контрактов, какими бы опасными они ни были.

_Спаси Цири._

Единственная просьба. И ради своего барда он исполнит ее. Найдет эту девочку, своего проклятого ребенка-неожиданность, и защитит от всех неприятностей. Конечно, рядом с ним в безопасности она не будет, но есть же и другие, кому он сможет ее доверить. Есть Лютик.

Он вскочил в седло, направляя Плотву вниз по тропе.

Лютик мечтал увидеть океан. Он может прятать барда и ребенка там, пока угроза Нильфгаарда не исчезнет, а что делать дальше — со временем разберется. Найдет способ снять лютиково проклятие, потому что этот способ не мог не существовать. Он отказывался верить в иное.

И убьет того, кто вообще связал их вместе. Потому что только чудовище могло приговорить безвинного младенца, превращая каждый день его жизни в ужасающий, мучительный ад.


	17. Chapter 17

Лютик сидел в глубине таверны, прислоняясь с закрытыми глазами к стене и фокусируясь на дыхании. Ему хотелось подняться и придушить барда, калечившего балладу его собственного сочинения своей насквозь бездарной игрой. Идиот даже не мог попасть в нужный ритм. Он медлил на фальшивых нотах и просыпал, путаясь в пальцах, ворохи медленных.

Неудивительно, что люди возмущались на бардов и кидались в них тухлой едой уже неосознанно: чего еще ожидать, если им слишком часто приходилось такое терпеть.

Он моргнул от неожиданности, когда Йеннифер скользнула к нему за столик, протягивая полупустой фиал.

Лютик осушил его без малейших колебаний.

Его душа была изорванной вот уже много лет, но сейчас, когда Геральт был так далеко, он едва справлялся с пульсирующей болью. Каждую секунду его словно разрывало в клочья. А поверх накатывала агония от Геральтовых эликсиров, точно волны, взахлест разбивающиеся о холодный утес.

Последнее время он держался в сознании только благодаря отварам Йен. Однако, несмотря на это, она начала сокращать дозы, с неохотой сознавшись, что слишком частое употребление может его убить. По ее задумке к зелью следовало прибегать лишь в критических случаях. Регулярное применение было для человека смертельно.

Но даже зелья едва хватало на то, чтобы притупить терзающие его мысли. Он знал, что никогда не сможет оправиться от удара.

— Нам стоило использовать портал, — устало сказал Лютик.

Они и планировали. Но когда они переместились с подножия горы на окраины Цинтры, Йеннифер обнаружила, что дальнейший проход закрыт. Поэтому им пришлось передвигаться по старинке, на лошадях. Идти пешком оказалось невозможным: после двух-трех часов пути Лютик уже изнемогал от усталости и не был способен двигаться дальше.

Правда, приближение к столице, к Цири, укрепляло его слабые силы. Душа девочки сияла надежно и ярко, и теперь, отделяемый от нее лишь днем пути, он мог слегка опереться на нее. Оплестись вокруг обрывками своей души и отдохнуть. Не замена Геральту, конечно, но этого хватало.

Хватало, чтобы он мог дотянуть до того момента, как Геральту понадобится его дар.

— Тебе хуже? — взволнованно спросила Йен.

Лютик едва сдержал усмешку. Стань ему чуть хуже, и он упадет без сознания. Потерянный для мира, апатично ожидающий дня, когда сможет передать Геральту свою жизнь. Ему было жаль лишь того, что они никогда не увидятся снова. Но он хотя бы успел сказать, что любит его. Ему было важно, чтобы Геральт знал: что бы ни случилось, он был любим.

— Задержись мы тут на неделю, мы бы, кажется, пересеклись с нашим угрюмым другом.

— Он едет сюда?! — неподдельно изумилась Йеннифер.

Лютик фыркнул.

— Нет. Да. В этом направлении, но он всегда всегда избегает Цинтру. Еще со времен свадьбы Паветты, — добавил он. — Рано или поздно он свернет южнее. Или севернее.

— Он может ехать за девочкой, — задумалась Йен.

— Не более вероятно, чем если бы он ехал за мной, — вздохнул Лютик, борясь с желанием швырнуть в барда чем-либо увесистым, когда тот не попал в тон, пытаясь взять отсутствующую в оригинале верхнюю ноту.

Чтоб его лошадиный табун затоптал!

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — устало сказала Йен, кривясь, когда у барда вновь сорвался голос.

— Мне нужно отстоять мою честь, — огрызнулся Лютик, все же поднимаясь и уходя вслед за подругой на второй этаж.

Старые рассохшиеся доски захудалой таверны едва ли приглушали шум, но находиться с этим ослом в разных комнатах уже было облегчением. Будь тут Геральт, он вполне смог бы убедить его хотя бы метнуть нож в сторону недоумка — для острастки.

Но будь тут Геральт, будь они все еще вместе, это он бы сейчас пел в таверне. Это он бы собирал монеты и провозглашал новые тосты, подзывая разносчицу долить всем эля. А после он с Геральтом поднялся бы по лестнице, беззаботно наваливаясь на его плечо, и уснул бы, растягиваясь поперек его крепкого, теплого тела.

Прикусив губу, Лютик скользнул в одинокую холодную кровать и отвернулся от Йен.

Они достигнут замка уже к утру. Подберутся достаточно близко, чтобы найти маленькую девочку, требующую новую песню о герое-ведьмаке, спасающем очередную прекрасную деву.

И он до сих пор не знал, как им спасти ее от надвигающейся бури и избежать при этом гнева королевы Калантэ.

***

Лютик уж точно не ожидал, что они войдут в замок через кухни. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал, что сможет добиться аудиенции у королевы, — он был лишь простым бардом, — но Йеннифер… Могущественная, великая чародейка, окруженная ореолом властности… Она-то умела склонять людей на свою сторону.

А теперь, одетая в платье кухарки, она кралась в потемках коридоров как обычный воришка.

По всей видимости, чародейка решила не утруждать никого из замка необходимостью встречать их. Королева Калантэ была поглощена подготовкой к битве и находилась не в лучшем настроении. Если их поймают, вряд ли она позволит им объясниться перед тем, как насадит их головы на пики.

— Теперь налево, — прошептал Лютик, глубоко вдыхая и прикрывая глаза.

Он довольно хорошо изучил уклад двора Калантэ. В старых замках, таких, как этот, время медленно меняло насельников, но обычаи держали жизнь в устоявшихся рамках. А Цири, кажется, усвоила привычку проводить вечера в той маленькой комнатке, которую он занимал во дворце во время своих зимних постоев.

С ней связь ощущалась по-другому, чем с Геральтом. Биение ее сердца не отдавалось в его душе так же надежно, как сердце его бывшего возлюбленного. Но она всегда была где-то рядом, таилась в окружающих потемках, ластясь и обвиваясь вокруг него, не давая забыть о своем присутствии.

Понемногу она становилась сильнее. Взрослее, стойче. Геральт сильно сглупил, думая, что сможет избежать предначертанной ему доли. Особенно когда речь шла о ребенке, упрямом, как маленький золотогривый львенок.

Дверь отворилась бесшумно, — он возблагодарил вышколенную прислугу, — и точно, девочка оказалась там: сидела, свернувшись в комок, у потрескивающего в камине огня, с толстым фолиантом в руках. Наверняка сказки. И, судя по ее недовольному взгляду, сюжет опять был ей не по нраву.

Скорей всего, там не хватало единорогов. Насколько он помнил, это всегда было основной причиной ее недовольств.

— Цири, — позвал шепотом Лютик, улыбаясь, и девочка встрепенулась, словно спугнутый зайчонок.

— Лютик! — взвизгнула она, бросая том и кидаясь ему навстречу. — Где твоя лютня? Мне нужна песня, сейчас же! Никто не сочиняет их так же хорошо, как ты! Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты сказал, что придешь не раньше, чем выпадет снег!

Он кинул на Йеннифер раздраженный взгляд, — та кашляла, подавляя смешок, — и опустился перед принцессой на колено. Йен могла бы усыпить ее, но использование магии привлекло бы внимание стражи: в королевстве уже разворачивали антимагическую защиту. Принцесса должна была уйти с ними по своей воле.

Это было бы куда проще, чем тащить ее безвольное тело по лабиринту коридоров под замком.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что тебя ждет великая судьба? — спросил Лютик.

— Да, с ведьмаком Геральтом! Однажды он придет за мной, и у нас будут веселые приключения! — засмеялась Цири. — Мы встретим единорогов? Я хочу увидеть единорога!

— На счет единорогов не уверен, — хмыкнул Лютик, — но приключения обещаю. И твоим настала пора начаться. Мы должны уходить сейчас, тайно.

— Хорошо, — Цири восторженно подскочила. — Я только скажу…

— Никому нельзя ничего говорить, — с сожалением покачал головой Лютик. — Это слишком опасно. Сюда близятся вражеские армии, а нам нужно от них скрыться.

— Но бабушка…

— Твоя бабушка уже знает, — Йен взглянула на маленькую девочку с мягкой улыбкой. — Ты готова к своему приключению, принцесса?

Цири прикусила подрагивающую от волнения губу, и вставший с колен Лютик протянул ей руку. Пусть она и ждала этого всю свою жизнь, он знал, как сложно покидать дом. Особенно столь величественный и любящий, как у нее — было бы пыткой бежать из его тепла в неизвестность, не оглядываясь на его далекий силуэт, развеивающийся в вечерней дымке.

— Я готова, — уверенно кивнула Цири, вкладывая руку в его ладонь.

Йеннифер повернулась, и троица скрылась во тьме, кошмары которой уже рвались с цепей по их неостывшему следу.


	18. Chapter 18

Отгоняя от лица дым, Геральт осторожно вел Плотву по пепелищу, бывшему когда-то цинтрийской столицей. Город не оставил у него приятных воспоминаний, но никто не заслуживал такой смерти. Всюду гнили трупы изнасилованных женщин и изуродованных мужчин. Спалив столицу дотла, армия продолжила свое победное шествие на север, и убитые были забыты всеми, кроме выжившей родни, подавшейся в бега.

Королева Калантэ погибла не на поле битвы: ее, обманом запертую в собственных комнатах, упокоил яд. Половина ее армии, рассеявшись по всей стране в поисках похищенной принцессы, так и не явилась на защиту столицы.

Страшные слухи ползли об этом в ночи. Что маленькая львица, получившая от матери дар предвидения, предчувствовала конец королевства и сбежала. Возможно, ее уже выследили и насильно обвенчали с безумным императором Нильфгаарда.

Поговаривали и то, что Калантэ, зная о неминуемом проигрыше, сама решилась принять отраву, чтобы умереть, не потеряв трона.

Калантэ не была отзывчивым правителем, и в ответ беженцы не скупились смешивать ее имя с грязью. Заслуженно, но неразумно.

Геральт сжал челюсти, ожесточенно глядя на осыпающиеся руины замка, царапавшие когтями бледное ночное небо. Девочка была еще жива, обязана была быть жива. И он найдет ее.

Найдет, привезет к Лютику и будет охранять их обоих, даже если для этого ему придется пожертвовать своей жизнью.

Нет, резко выдохнул он, он сохранит их _обоих _. Любой ценой. Он не умрет. Не станет убивать этим своего барда. Он останется жив, а Лютик будет счастлив рядом с Цири. И остальное тоже наладится само собой, когда ему удастся укрыть их в безопасном, надежном месте.__

____

____

Где угодно, лишь бы подальше от этих пр _о_ клятых земель.

Оставив Плотву снаружи замка, он нерешительно шагнул внутрь. Невозможно было искать девочку, не зная, где ее видели в последний раз и куда она могла податься.

Одна надежда, что она бежала на север. Оттуда до ведьмака доносилась знакомая тяга. Ровный, умиротворяющий пульс.

Лютик.

***

Несмотря на лишь недавно наступившую осень, ветерок уже заметно посвежел, и подмерзающий, осоловевший от усталости Лютик зябко ежился у костра, бездумно глядя на пляшущее пламя. Лошадь Йен они давным-давно продали, да и проку от старой скотины только и было, что та тащила на себе их пожитки.

А у них не то чтобы имелось много вещей на троих. Спальники, одеяла, скромный запас еды. Да груз собственных жизней за плечами. Ну и с его стороны — ответственность за Геральта, конечно, как дополнительная ноша. Он больше не наигрывал в пути на лютне, развлекаясь только попытками представить, что одет в куда более роскошный наряд, чем те кусачие шерстяные тряпки, в которые загнала его погода.

Точнее, погода и Йен, любезно напомнившая ему тоном, которого он не посмел ослушаться, что они тайком похитили наследницу цинтрийского престола и не хотят выделяться в толпе. Бард в ярких шелках повергнул бы их маскировку в прах.

Самой Цири обкорнали волосы по плечи, а дорожная грязь завершила остальное, превращая ее в еще одну из множества измученных беженок.

— Иди сядь к нему, — отвлекся Лютик на голос Йен, и спустя пару мгновений рядом с ним упала вялая Цири, утыкаясь ему в плечо и тут же проваливаясь в сон.

Лютик с улыбкой притянул ее ближе, укрывая своим плащом. Она, совсем маленькая, не должна была простыть по дороге. Ее приключение и без того наверняка шло не столь радостно, как мечталось ей у себя в замке.

Выигранных ими трех дней не хватало: изначально Лютик рассчитывал добраться до безопасного убежища задолго до падения Цинтры. Йеннифер молчала, но он видел, как она радовалась уже тому, что им пока удавалось держаться хотя бы на шаг впереди врагов.

До них обоих доходили слухи о том, что Нильфгаард усиленно ищет принцессу. В этих поисках не было смысла, — королевство и так принадлежало им, — если, конечно, они не знали об этой истории больше остальных. Йеннифер упоминала возможную одаренность девочки, силу, которой точно владела ее мать, но все это не переходило рамки домыслов.

У них не было времени проверить.

— Что случилось? — спросил Лютик с тяжелым вздохом, когда Цири окончательно уснула.

Девочка знала, что опасность следует за ними по пятам, как знала и о падении королевства, но от худшего Лютик пытался ее уберечь. Он расскажет все позже, когда они найдут какое-нибудь убежище и у нее появится возможность оплакать смерть бабушки в тишине.

— Меня призывают, — созналась Йен. — Нильфгаард продолжает двигаться на север, и совет магов хочет определиться с дальнейшими действиями. Я не могу отсиживаться в задних рядах и ничего не делать, Лютик, мне нужно занять свое место. Нильфгаард должен быть остановлен.

Лютик с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.

Она была права. Следовало свернуть хребет этому беспощадному маршу железа и стали, оставляющему за собой лишь растравленный кровавый след. Даже если они не пройдут дальше, благополучие северных государств поколеблет одна только волна беженцев: зима уже подступала, а текущего запаса еды не хватит на всех. Наверное, это было частью нильфгаардского плана.

Посеять панику и ослабить дух там, что не удалось стереть с лица земли.

— Вам нужно продолжать идти на север. Если хочешь, я оставлю тебе фиалы с отваром, — предложила она. Лютик покачал головой.

— Мне пока хватит и Цири.

И он не лгал. За это время девочка уже настолько окрепла, что он мог опираться на нее почти безболезненно. Нити ее и геральтовой судеб связывало нечто большее, чем магия смертных, и в некоторые утра его душа, жаждущая близости человека, который никогда больше не появится рядом, едва ощущала разницу между ними.

— Помнишь, мы говорили, что в горах…

— Да. Каэр Морхен, — слабо отозвался Лютик.

Каэр Морхен, место, где зимовали ведьмаки. Где воющие волки сбивались в стаю для тренировок и пьянств, ожидая, пока пройдет зима и не станет безопасным вновь выбираться наружу в поисках чудовищ. Где вырос Геральт, и куда он, безо всяких сомнений, сейчас и направлялся, судя по щекочущему позвоночник ощущению, усиливавшемуся с каждым его шагом на север.

Лютик понимал, что их неминуемая встреча не будет приятной.

Но безопасность Цири стояла превыше всего. Поскольку она — ведьмачий ребенок-неожиданность, то ведьмаки Каэр Морхена сберегут ее, невзирая на политику вокруг. А он, когда удостоверится, что девочка обретела надежную защиту от ползущего ей вслед облака тьмы, сможет со спокойной душой покинуть крепость.

— Я уйду уже этим утром, — виновато сказала Йен, — но постараюсь присоединиться к вам у ворот Каэр Морхена, когда все закончится.

Лютик тяжело выдохнул. Он мог выжить на дороге в одиночку, — в конце концов, ему это определенно удавалось, когда он по каким-либо причинам решал попутешествовать без Геральта, — но сейчас было по-другому. Сейчас шла война. Его лучшая подруга собиралась идти сражаться с врагом, который в мгновение сравнял с землей целое королевство. А ему не хотелось с ней расставаться.

Не хотелось взваливать на себя единоличную ответственность за то, чтобы спасти и доставить в укрытие маленькую принцессу.

Он вообще сомневался, что подходил для этой роли. Кто знает, когда Геральту понадобится его дар. Что, если он умрет прежде, чем они доберутся до Каэр Морхена? Если она останется на дороге одна, и ее найдут ищейки Нильфгаарда? Или случится что похуже?

Даже он не был столь наивен, чтобы не догадываться, какая участь ожидает предоставленных самим себе девочек в лесной глуши.

— Я верю в тебя, — подбодрила его Йеннифер. — Ты _обязательно_ справишься.

— Возвращайся невредимой, — кивнул Лютик, пытаясь не зареветь. — Возвращайся и спаси нас, когда я опять налажаю и все кругом полетит в тартарары.

— Только если пообещаешь никогда больше не петь о единорогах, — усмехнулась Йен, и Лютик против воли задушенно рассмеялся.

Как бы ни румянились ее щечки и как бы ярко ни начинала сверкать ее широкая, с ямочками улыбка, после сотого требования песенки про единорогов даже Йен захотелось толкнуть принцессу в костер. Чародейке хватило первых трех баллад, а после она приобрела привычку ускользать как можно дальше всякий раз, когда Лютик сдавался снова.

Лютик мечтал последовать ее примеру, но за столько времени его лютня, увы, так и не научилась играть сама.

— Встретимся в Каэр Морхене, — сказал он.

— В Каэр Морхене, — пообещала Йеннифер, вставая.

В полусне Лютик наблюдал за тем, как она перекладывает вещи из одного мешка в другой, — тянет время до выхода. Что ж, прощаться не умели они оба. Но, хоть ему и будет грустно просыпаться с утра без чародейки, у него оставалась Цири, ради которой он готов был идти до конца.

Теперь он отвечал уже за двоих.


	19. Chapter 19

Лютик с грустью думал о своих несчастных ногах. Всю жизнь они были весьма близки друг другу, а теперь, бредя все северней и северней по колено в снегу, он даже не мог вспомнить, ощущал ли их этим утром. Когда прошлой ночью в попытке хоть немного согреться они развели небольшой костерок, ступни ныли просто до слез, но Лютик не решился отсиживаться у костра и с наступлением утра, и им пришлось продолжить путь.

Волна беженцев заметно рассеялась: большая часть предпочла осесть на окраинах маленьких городков. Но для них там не было безопасности; защитить маленькую принцессу могли только в Каэр Морхене, и потому Лютик не стал дожидаться таяния снегов.

Последние свои сбережения он потратил на добротные детские кожаные ботинки, теплые и водонепроницаемые. Себе же на ноги ему пришлось намотать какие-то обноски, купленные за бесценок; Лютику оставалось только надеяться, что рванина продержится остаток пути. Он не выживет без ног.

Они были уже близко. Горная цепь нависала над ними, словно злой рок. Еще день-два, и Цири окажется в безопасности.

Левый бок внезапно опалило огнем, и он прикусил кончик языка, сдерживая стон.

Всегда левый бок. Геральт должен бы поменьше открываться противнику, иначе ведь недалеко и до смерти.

— Темнеет, — заметила Цири, кутаясь в два слишком больших для нее плаща.

Хорошо хоть она не мерзла. Лютик тщательно следил за девочкой, чтобы она не стала добычей пронизывающего холода. Морозу слишком легко незаметно проникнуть внутрь и выстудить, выледенить маленького ребенка; зная это, Лютик всегда отдавал ей лишние плащи и одеяла. В тепле и с сухими ногами легче переносить неприятности, а девочка и без того недоедала.

Несмотря на экономию, их припасы уже кончались, а ловить дичь Лютик не умел. Если в ближайшее время они не доберутся до Каэр Морхена, им будет грозить голодная смерть.

Проблема состояла в том, что отыскать тайную ведьмачью крепость оказалось куда более сложной задачей, чем обещала им Йеннифер. Ступайте на север до горной гряды, отыщите широкую равнину, усеянную костями, поднимитесь по тропе?..

Каким, черт побери, образом он мог найти равнину с костями?! Все вокруг застилал девственно-белый снег, и единственная смерть, которую он здесь видел, была их собственная, уже дышащая им в затылки.

В правом плече запульсировало. Лютик поежился и вздохнул. Не колотая рана, нет; Геральт решил сшибить противника своим весом. Его разоружили? Дураку следовало бы получше следить за своим мечом!

И прожить хотя бы еще пару дней, иначе Цири умрет.

— Лютик, — в сгущающихся сумерках, оседающих вокруг них, голос Цири прозвучал глухо.

Тот кивнул, стараясь скрыть отчаяние, с которым осматривался. Они выбрались на самую середину широкой долины и, пока не опустилась тьма, следовало подыскать укрытие для ночлега. Он подтянул мешок на спине, на мгновение жалея о продаже лошади, но потом с облегчением подумал, что так ему хотя бы не нужно беспокоиться о ее пропитании.

— Лютик, — повторила Цири, наклоняясь и поднимая что-то с земли.

Лютик побледнел, а затем его сердце пустилось вскачь.

Кость. Они нашли долину костей. И скоро окажутся в безопасности.

— Быстрей, ищи тропу, — выдохнул Лютик. В морозном воздухе его голос звенел, словно лед.

Цири кивнула и сорвалась с места, оставляя барда плестись за ней далеко позади. Пусть бежит, пусть радуется. Она отыщет нужную дорогу и будет галдеть об этом часами, — единственное счастливое воспоминание, которое останется у нее от этого маленького приключеньица, пронесшего ее через весь континент.

Пусть насладится хоть этими крохами счастья, прежде чем он разобьет ее сердце горестными вестями.

— Вот! — крикнула Цири, подпрыгивая и размахивая руками, и Лютик спешно поднялся к ней.

Вверх по тропе, прямиком в зловеще чернеющую чащу, в глубине которой ведьмаки проводили свой морозный зимний досуг. Он надеялся, что у них найдется горячий очаг, теплая еда и, быть может, немного эля. Хотя, судя по манерам Геральта, вряд ли они обходятся чем-то, кроме приправленного луком жареного мяса.

Ворча, он пробирался вслед за умчавшейся вперед девчушкой, как вдруг его левое колено прострелило болью, и нога под ним подогнулась. Рыдая от боли и закусив щеку, пытаясь удержаться от воплей, он покатился по снегу со склона. Рот наполнился привкусом крови. Кажется, он слышал, как кричит спускающаяся к нему Цири.

Перед глазами взорвались звезды, и, со сдавленным стоном, он провалился во тьму.

***

Хмыкнув, Геральт соскочил с седла, игнорируя пульсирующую в колене боль. Все это время он тыкался носом, точно слепой котенок. Нильфгаард не дошел еще так далеко на север, но их разведчики уже наводнили эти края. Внушительные патрули из хорошо обученных солдат, задающие вопросы о маленькой девочке с золотыми кудрями.

Геральт избегал их, самостоятельно собирая редкие слухи о направляющейся на север тройке, после уменьшившейся до двоих. Мужчина с дочерью. Они продали все, что имели, и, несмотря на свирепствующую зиму, продолжили путь вперед.

Геральт сомневался, что отыскал бы их, если б на чертовой лошади не сохранился запах Лютика. Пусть он и опоздал на три дня, теперь ему удалось напасть на их след. И было только одно место, куда они могли так стремиться.

Единственное место, где он чувствовал себя дома.

Каэр Морхен.

Поморщившись, он неловко потоптался на месте, гадая, что, должно быть, чувствовал сейчас из-за него бедный бард. Достаточно ли залечилась его рана, чтобы он перестал ощущать ее? Нашелся ли рядом разумный человек, подливший бы ему снотворное, чтобы тот спал, пока длилось самое худшее?

Когда Весемир узнает об их ситуации, точно снесет ему голову, но это того стоило. Пусть Каэр Морхен — не столь любимое Лютиком побережье, но там он будет в безопасности. В безопасности и тепле. С надежнейшей в мире охраной.

— Ну наконец-то, — из лесу вышел Эскель и тут же пристроился на заснеженной тропе рядом с ним, таща на плечах оленью тушу, — я уж думал, нам придется снаряжать по твою душу поисковую группу. Я вызвался идти первым, но большинство решило сжалиться над Ламбертом.

Геральт приподнял брови.

— Твоя девчонка никак не может заткнуться о единорогах, — хмыкнул Эскель. — Мы все уже сходим с ума.

— Лютик? — спросил Геральт с отчаянно заколотившимся сердцем.

— Да, знаю его, — Эскель отвел глаза.

Споткнувшись, Геральт с подозрением обернулся на старого друга. Тот явно что-то скрывал.

— Эскель, — угрожающе начал он. Второй ведьмак вздохнул.

— Хорошо, что ты снова с нами, — сказал он, все еще избегая вопроса. — Без тебя слишком тихо.

Геральт фыркнул и ускорил шаг. С того момента, как он сбежал от своего барда с горы, прошла словно целая вечность. Да так оно и было: вечностью казался каждый миг, проведенный без Лютика.

Его колено вновь подогнулось, и он стиснул зубы.

Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что Лютик не возненавидит его за новую травму. Он пытался быть осторожней. Правда.


End file.
